Misunderstanding
by TwinkleRose
Summary: A misunderstanding between Nina and Fabian leads to Nina been kidnapped by Rufus. Will Fabian learn the truth in time to save her? Fabina Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Cameras**

* * *

Nina's POV

Me and Fabian have been date for a few weeks now if you don't count the few weeks we were on separate continents for the school holidays. I love him just so much and were going on a date tonight. I asked him where we were going but he wouldn't tell. I bet it will be somewhere romantic because that is just the kind of guy he is and love even more for that!

Right now I am in my room with Amber she is playing with a camera. I wonder what she is doing?

"Hey Ams, what are you doing?" I ask once my curiosity is almost strangling me.

"Isn't obvious?" she said in duh tone. I shake my head showing I have no clue what in the world is going through her little blonde head.

"Well I am set up a camera to record the evidence that I am the best makeover-er ever in the history of the world!" she say really and I mean really excitedly.

"Who are you torturing with an Amber-Makeover today?" Please don't say me , please don't me!

"You, of course silly you are going on your date with Fabian tonight so I am setting up this camera to video _the magic_!" She look up to the corner of the room and twinkled her fingers on _magic_.

"Great!" I say sarcastically and Amber seems to not notice the sarcastic-ness in my voice either that or she is too excited to care.

Amber lets out a little Amber-Squeal then turns to the camera and says "I am going to get Mara to help me to set this up. And she lets out another Amber-squeal then runs off to find Mara.

I love Ams but sometimes she can be a little airheady and off in her own world of makeup and expensive pink clothes. She is my best friend and she has always has been there for me through the mysteries, through guy trouble, everything. So in a way I get off easy with clothes and fashion obsessed Amber. But I hate to look at it she put, I put up scenario we both love each other and will help each other through thick and thin because we are best friends.

There is a knock at the door that pulls me from my thoughts.

"It's open!" I yell. My face lights up as Fabian steps in to door.

"Hey Nina," Fabian smiles and bend down to kiss me from my spot on my bed.

"What's up?" I ask curious as to why Fabian has come to see me but definitely not upset that he decided to.

"Oh, nothing just wanted to come see my girlfriend," I love it when he calls me his girlfriend and he must be thinking the same thing I was because next he says, "I love to call you that."

"I have to admit that I love it too." He smiles wider and bends down and kisses me again.

We pull apart once we hear a squeal and look to the doorway and she Amber and Mara watching us.

Amber walks over to Fabian and pulls his arm, "As much as I hate to break apart this Fabina Moment we have to get Nina ready so go," Amber says pushing him out the door then slams the door.

I look over to the camera and Mara is working away at it. Boy I hope the camera doesn't add 10 pounds.

"Done!" Mara announces, " I will leave you guys to prepare," she say then exits the room.

"Ok let's get started then," Amber says as she walks over to the camera and presses a button that I presume is the record button.

Amber then makes a B line for my closet and starts pulling out clothes like there is no tomorrow. Skirts, tops and shorts are everywhere. Amber trudges through the piles of clothes on the floor and picks up a few garments. Then turns to me and says.

"Ok these are cute but the rest…. Why don't we have a look in my closet?" She walks over to her closet and takes out a millions cloth articles then passes them to me. "Try these on."

I take the large pile of clothes from Amber and head for the door. "What are you doing?"

"Going to the bathroom. You don't expect me to get changed in front of the camera do you?"

"No, behind the curtain." She points to a sheet hanging from the roof in the room. "Go on!" She encourages me than pushes me behind the curtain.

I try on outfit after outfit until we settle on a purple, blue and gold bralet top and black tiered skirt.

Next we go through Amber's jewellery box I swear it has enough jewellery to open up a shop! She chooses me a silver charm bracelet, white diamond drop earrings and rhinestone heart necklace.

Amber sits me down at her makeup bench and starts working. She pins a purple and black flower in my hair and lets it fall down my shoulders. She applies lip gloss and silver and purple eye shadow to my face. Amber says that with a face as pretty as mine less is more.

Lastly Amber gives me a pair of purple heels to slip on. Done! Finally! _(Link 4 outfit on Profile)_

There is a knock at the door and Mara comes in. "Um….. Amber could I possibly borrow you straightener?"

"Of course!" Amber grabs her straighter and run out the door with Mara.

I can't help but laugh. I sit down on my bed and pick up a book I decide to read until Fabian comes to get me for our date.

A few minutes later there is a knock at the door. It's too early to be Fabian so maybe it's Amber returning. I get up and answer it is Mark, he transferred here a week ago after he got expelled from his last school. He had given me a few sideways glances but that was all.

"Hey Mark, what do you want?"

"Why are you going out with Fabian? A hot girl like you should be with someone like me. Plus I am a way better kisser than he is." I almost choked then and there. I have Fabian so why in the world would I go out with Mark.

"I love Fabian," I said a little harshly and I tried to shut the door but he push it back open, stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"You don't get it! I'm not going to take no for an answer!" He said angrily. He took a step closer to me so I took a step back soon I had walked to the other end of the room with Mark following me.

"Come on beautiful , stop being a tease! I so badly want to kiss you senseless!" His words sent a shiver down my spine and not in a good way.

I took another step and my back pressed against the wall. "Nowhere else to run beautiful," he smirked at me and placed a hand on the wall beside me to steady himself and the other on my hip to hold me in place.

"Do you just how much you are turning me on right now?" He said to me his face just centimetres from mine. "No matter your little Fabian says or does you are mine!"

Then he lowered his lips to mine. I screwed up my face as his fowl lips collided with mine and let out a little yelp. Slowly he began tracing kiss along my jawline then he returned to my lips.

The doorknob starts moving behind Mark and the door swings open to reveal Fabian.

_Oh no!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Tears and Kidnappings**

* * *

Nina's POV

"WHAT THE HELL?" Fabian screams. Mark releases me and allows me to come off the wall.

"Fabian it's not what you think! Just let me explain!" I beg and plead. Fabian is red in the face with anger.

"NO NINA! JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU EXUSES! I SAW WHAT I SAW AM I GUESS I'M JUST NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU!" At that moment as those words slipped out of Fabian mouth my world broke into a million pieces. Tear escape my eyes. "WE'RE OVER!" Fabian shouts then marches out.

"BUT FABIAN…" I plead following him into the hall way.

"NO NINA! I HATE YOU!" He shouts at me. That's when I completely brake down. I run past Fabian and down the stairs and straight out the front door.

Tears cloud my vision as I run towards the woodland area just out the front of Anubis House. My high heeled-feet pounding on the lawn as I run.

I run through the trees, dodging the occasional one that steps in my way, I run until I am heavily surrounded by trees. I sit and cry beneath a giant old red oak tree. The most important thing in my life is gone and now I have nothing!

* * *

Fabian's POV

Nina has just run out of the house crying. I also begin to cry so I retreat to my room leaving everyone who had stuck their head out the door when they heard the racket me and Nina made.

How could she do this to me? I love her with every fibre of my being and she cheats on me with MARK? I just can't believe she did this to me.

And why was she crying after it? I have the right to cry she cheated on me! She can just so make out with Mark to make her feel better!

But I can't believe I said that I hated her though. Yes. She cheated on me. But I could never hate her. If anything I still love her I just want to know why she did that to me.

* * *

Nina's POV

I have been out here for about an hour and I am still pouring with tears. How could he honestly believe that I would cheat on him? But what really stung was that fact that he said he hated me! I decided to make my way back to the house because I had nothing to cover my shoulders and my legs were revealed.

I started walking then I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around but nothing was there so I continued walking. I had a very strange feeling that I was being followed and that feeling was confirmed when I heard another twig snap.

I start to run as fast as my heeled shoes will carry me. Something suddenly reaches out am grabs me by the waist. I am pulled behind a tree and before I can try to scream, hand slides over my mouth preventing me from making any noise.

"Shut up Chosen One! We wouldn't want your friends to come find you now would we?" hisses the person holding me captive and I know exactly who it is.

Rufus Zeno.

I drop my Eye of Horus necklace in the leaf litter. Amber wouldn't let me wear because it didn't go with my outfit so I had been carrying it through the whole Fabian ordeal.

I silently prayed that my friends would find it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Truth Comes Out**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I have been in my room for just under and hour now crying my eyes out over that fact Nina cheated on me! I still can't believe she did it!

Suddenly the doorknob starts to rattle from the outside and in barges a red faced Amber.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! SHE WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU! SO HOW CAN YOU THINK SHE DID? HUH!" She yells at me practically fuming. Then she slaps me.

"OUCH!" I shriek.

Amber then moves on to continues her rant. "AND SAY YOU HATE HER!"

"I was thinking she cheated on me and me as much as I don't want to believe it until you can prove me wrong I am not the bad guy here!" I respond.

Amber stands there for a minute, like she is considering my offer then her face lights up as if she has just seen a 50% off sale.

"THE CAMERA!" she shouts then grabs my arm and pulls me up stair and into her's and Nina's room.

Nina isn't in here. She must have found a new place to make out with Mark.

Amber grabs a camera and starts explaining:

"I had this camera set up buy Mara to record me getting Nina ready for your date to prove that I'm the best at makeovers ever! And I kinda….sorta left it on. So if Nina did cheat on you the camera will have recorded it. And if she didn't the camera will have also recorded it!"

Amber is fast forwarding through her getting Nina ready. Then she stops and pauses it. She takes my wrist and pulls me behind her to watch the video over her shoulder. I really don't want to watch the moment that my girlfriend ruined our relationship.

She presses play then say to me, "This were I left the room so will watch from here."

We watch for a minute as _Nina reads then there is a knock at the door. She gets up and answers it. It's Mark._

_"Hey Mark, what do you want?" She asks._

_Next Mark talks. "Why are you going out with Fabian? A hot girl like you should be with someone like me. Plus I am a way better kisser than he is."_ And I am Guessing this is the part where she decides she like him instead and they make out.

_"I love Fabian," Nina replies and I almost choke. WHAT!_

_She tries to shut the door but he pushes it back open and steps inside and shuts the door behind him. _OKAY….WHAT IS GOING ON!

_"You don't get it! I'm not going to take no for an answer!" Mark says to Nina._ Now I know what is happening! I and I am getting REALLY angry.

_He takes a step closer to Nina so she takes a step back. Soon she had walked to the other end of the room with Mark following her._

_"Come on beautiful , stop being a tease! I so badly want to kiss you senseless!"_ I clench my fists at his _words._

_Nina takes another step and her back presses against the wall. "Nowhere else to run beautiful," Mark smirks at her and places a hand on the wall beside her to steady himself and the other on her hip to hold her in place._

_"Do you just how much you are turning me on right now?" Mark says to Nina, his face just centimetres from her. "No matter what your little Fabian says or does you are mine!"_ I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! TAKING TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT! HOW DARE HE CLAIM HER AS HIS!

WHAT HE DOES NEXT REALLY, REALLY PISSES ME OFF! _Mark lowers his lips to Nina's. She screws up her face as his fowl lips collided with hers and she lets out a little yelp. Slowly he begins tracing kisses along her jawline then he returns to her lips._

_The doorknob starts moving behind Mark and the door swings open to reveal me looking horrified._

"Thanks Amber, I know how the rest goes," I say and Amber puts away the camera and leave me in the room alone with my thoughts.

I can't believe it! It wasn't Nina's fault after all, she was merely the victim! I should have been comforting her not yelling at her! What have I done!

Nina was attacked by Mark and I made it worst! No wonder she seemed so upset! If only I had let her explain! I have to go and apologize to her!

But first I have to deal with Mark for touching my girl!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Punch Up and The Search**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I rush down stairs to find Mark. Oh I am going to enjoy this!

I enter the living room. Jerome and Mara are sitting on the couch and look like they're doing homework or something but I don't really care about them. My eyes continue to scan the room. Finally they fall upon Mark.

He is standing in the kitchen door way texting on his flashy phone. Correction: I am REALLY going to enjoy this.

"MARK!" I growl as I walk up to him. He lifts his he up from his phone and locks eyes with me.

"Something, I can help you with?" He asks me innocently. He doesn't know I know what REALLY happened. I can't wait to dent that pretty boy face of his!

I throw a punch square at his face. He groans and grasps his face and I hear some gasps from behind me, mostly likely Jerome and Mara's.

"That's for what you did to Nina!" I shout at the hunched over teen who is still in shock from my sudden attack. He starts laughing. _Laughing!_ Did he find this funny being punched in the face? The laughing then stops and he stands up straight, looks me in the eyes and wipes some blood from his lip.

"You finally found out did ya?" He said coldly. I didn't know how to respond so without taking an answer from me he continued. "You know, was really hurt by you so she may just make out with me for real this time."

As soon as those words spilled from his mouth I grab the collar of his shirt and slam him up against the door frame.

"Don't you dare go anywhere near Nina!" I say to him through gritted teeth.

"Why? Because you are sooo good at protecting her from me!" Suddenly he grabbed my collar and slammed me against the other side of the door frame. "I seem to recall placing my lips all over your helpless girlfriend's face and you blaming her for it!" He hissed.

That was it! With that thought I kneed him in the crotch. Mark stumbled back a bit holding his harmed area then turning back to me with fire in his eyes.

"You're going to pay for that Rutter!" He threw his fist at me but I ducked and he missed and hit the door frame. As he pulled back and clutched his hand I decided to throw another punch. It hit him square in the face.

Extremely angered by my attack, Mark threw a punch at my face. It hurt like hell but I wasn't going to give in. so I recoiled and punch him in the gut with enough force to knock him on to the ground.

I now jump on top of Mark and deliver punches alternative from left to right fist at his face. He struggles underneath my weight and lashes out occasionally manages to get his fist to collide with me face.

Strong hands begin to tear me off Mark but I manage to get free for a brief second to deliver one final punch to his shattered-looking jaw before the hands regain their grip on me. I am yanked to my feet and look up to see everyone but Nina and grumpy ol' Victor watching. Mick has a firm hold on me and Eddie is retraining Mark who is now on his feet.

"What is the meaning of this?" Trudy asks almost hyperventilating. Me and Mark both look down to avoid her question gaze. "Fine I will talk to you lot after I clean up this mess." Trudy says wandering into the laundry room to get her cleaning supplies.

I look to the area of the floor where me and Mark were fighting and there is blood all over the floor. I look up to see Mark's bruised, battered and broken face. I touch my face and only feel blood pouring from my top lip. I was in way better condition than Mark.

"Come on mate," Mick says to me turning my body to take me to my room.

"I'm right, I've got to go find Nina," I say. Mick nods and releases me. I instantly think about attacking Mark again but I decided that right now Nina is my more important option.

I turn to walk out the door and upstairs when Mark calls from his busted up lips, "Tell Nina, she ought get her sexy ass down here before I come up there and rip her panties off….."

IAM SO GIONG TO KILL HIM!

I turn around, fists clenched and he flinches at the pure hate in my eyes. Mick steps in front of me and blocks Mark from my view.

"Go and talk to Nina, mate, I will keep this Jerk at bay." I nod and head upstairs.

I hope Nina will forgive me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Missing Ex-Girlfriend**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I walk upstairs. Now I was in Nina's room a few minutes ago so she isn't in there so I will check the attic.

I walk up the creaking stairs to the attic. Empty!

It's ok Fabian. Just Breathe. She is probably in the cellar or tunnels.

I walk back down stairs. No one is down here anymore. Mick must have taken Mark out of the house. This should make getting into the cellar easy. After a few minutes playing with the lock on the cellar door and a hair pin off Amber's make up table, I manage to open the door and creep into the dusty cellar.

* * *

I walk out of the cellar. Nina wasn't in there or the tunnels. I am starting to get worried. I decide to go check to common room. As I head towards the front door, I hear the clomping of heels on the staircase.

"Fabian! Did you find her? Is Fabina on again!" Amber questions as she walks down the last few stairs between me and her.

"No. I am getting worried. What if something happened?" I ask a disappointed Amber.

"I am sure she is just moping around campus give her until tea time then you can worry, Romeo," Amber says as she walks into the kitchen leaving me alone in the hall.

I don't like the thought of Nina moping around but I guess it will be hard to find her it=f she is trying to avoid me so tea time is my best option. I guess I can wait…..

* * *

It is tea time and everyone is seated EXCEPT for Nina. Now I am worried.

"Amber, we have to find Nina!" I say to the blonde standing before me.

"I know, what am I suppose to do? Sleep knowing my BAF is still moping around?"

"Ok I will ask permission from Trudy to go search for her." Amber nods and goes up stairs to grab torches because it will be getting dark soon.

* * *

"Nina!" I shout. It is 8:52 pm. Neither me nor Amber have found a trace of Nina. This is all my fault! If I had just listened to her! But that can't be changed now.

I am looking in the woodland area of the school. I am getting really tired. I might just sit down for a sec. I sit under a giant old red oak tree. I flick my torch around aimlessly. This is hopeless! I chuck the torch at a tree across the clearing and it bounces off the tree and points back at me.

"Damn!" I shout as the torch shines in my eyes and I try to protect them from the bright rays. Eventually I get up and walk over to my torch and go to pick it up. But something shiny catches my eye.

I walk over to where I saw the glint. And there semi-buried in the leaf-litter is Nina's Eye of Horus necklace. I pick it up and hold it close to me like it is Nina.

Then my phone rings…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Phone Call That Broke A Heart**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I check the caller id. IT'S NINA! I quickly answer the phone without a second thought.

"Hi, Nina, before you say anything I have to tell you something, I decided I would talk to her first before she had time to turn me down. "I am really, REALLY sorry about last night, and I know what really happened now and I know it wasn't your fault. I am REALLY sorry," I decided not to mention mine and Mark's fight. "Please, please PLEASE forgive me!" I begged and pleaded into the phone.

I thought that now I should let Nina talk now. So I remained quiet to signify I am done for the moment.

"Are you finished?" asked an evil voice that definitely didn't belong to my sweet Nina.

"RUFUS!" I growl into the phone. "What have you done to Nina?" I question.

"Trouble in paradise hey lover boy? Don't worry I have your girlfriend. And she looks way too pretty for you to have abandoned her in the woods." He coos through the phone.

"What do you want? I'll give you anything just please let Nina go!" I pleaded.

"There is nothing I want from you however the Chosen One holds something I need. Once I am finished with her I will return her to you…. But listen Rutter! Search for her and I will hurt your precious Chosen One…." I go to protest but he cuts me off, "That is all….."

He hangs up. I grip Nina's Eye of Horus Necklace tighter. I can't believe this! First Mark attacks Nina, then I blame her for it then she gets kidnapped before I can apologize!

If Rufus lays a finger on my Nina, I SWEAR I will hurt him!

* * *

Nina's POV

Rufus grabbed me a few hours ago. He threw me in the boot of his car then we drove for a while then stopped. When we stopped, Rufus took me from the boot and forcefully led me towards a shed similar to the one he held Patricia but this one was more hidden by the trees large braches that surround it.

The sky was pretty much pitch black now except for the stars that lit the way to my new prison. Rufus manhandled me as I fought against him but he won and finally got me into dingy brick shed. There was nothing in the room except for a metal pole placed in the middle of the room, some chains that were lying in the corner a little wooden chair.

Rufus strapped my tightly to the pole with the cold chains. I had no sleeves or nothing to cover my legs so I was freezing and the ice-cold chains weren't helping. I could barely breath, the chains were so tight.

"What do you want!" I finally work up the nerve to ask. He just laughs evilly and drags the chair over and places it backwards in front of me.

"Ah, Chosen One, I want what I've always wanted, Eternal Life."

"I will never give you the cup. And the elixir is gone." I smirk at Rufus but my smirk disappears when he starts laughing again.

"I know the elixir was not thrown away. That Rutter boy that you're so close to," my eyes watered a bit at the mention of Fabian's name. "has the elixir. And you WILL give the cup! Or else I get to have some fun…." He trailed off.

I know what he meant. PURE TORTURE. But I don't care. Losing Fabian was pure torture.

"Do your worst!" I hiss at him. He give me a questioning look.

"What?" He asks baffled by my lack of fear.

"You heard me! I already lost the most important thing in my life! Nothing you can do to me can be as painful as that was. So bring on the pain! Maybe I will bleed out the sorrow he caused me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Let the Torture Begin**

* * *

Nina's POV

Rufus sat there and processed this then said:

"Rutter broke up with you! Didn't he?" Rufus erupted into laughter.

I can't believe he found this funny.

Once his laughing died down, he walks over to me and scans my body with his eyes. They stop at my waist and fall on my phone. He takes it from my hip where it was attached to my skirt. He then walks outside.

Next I hear him talking but he isn't talking to anyone I can hear. MY PHONE! He must be talking to one of my friends.

After a while Rufus comes back in.

"Now Chosen One…Are you going to take me the cup?" Rufus asked sternly and came closer.

"I. Your. Dreams." I snarl. An evil smile instantly appears on the man's face.

"Very well…." Rufus reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a knife. Figures. I mean a hundred year old men usually keep their spare teeth in their back pocket but Rufus keeps knifes.

He holds the knife to my cheek. "Tell Me!" He whispers gruffly. I will not be broken. I just hope this torture will relieve me of the pain Fabian caused.

When I respond, "Go on! Do it!", Rufus applies pressure. He pierces my cheek with his knife and I bite my lip. I am not going to scream and give him what he wants.

Rufus pulls the blade away from my face and admires my blood that has been splattered on the blade. I can feel blood running down my cheek.

"You are a tough one." He says as he walks to my back. He brings the knife to my chest and skims it slightly over my skin in hopes I will react. I do nothing.

"Tell me where to find it!"

"Not. On. My. Life. You hear me!" I retort.

"Very well…" Rufus says slightly pleased with the fact he can skin me again.

He drags the knife's blade across my chest creating a big deep cut from shoulder to shoulder. I can hold it in, I whimper at the pain rushing through my body. Rufus stops the knife at my right shoulder then turns it so the point is slightly penetrating my skin. Then in one swift move he jabs it straight into my right shoulder.

I scream in utter and total pain. It feels like my shoulder is on fire!

Rufus laughs slightly then leaves the knife in my shoulder and walks back around to my front.

"TELL ME!" He barks.

I bite my lip to detain a sob and merely shake my head. This gets Rufus really mad!

He grasps the knife in my shoulder firmly. This is gonna hurt like HELL! He rips the knife from my shoulder harshly. I scream out in agony and tears fall mercilessly from my eyes.

"I will….leave you to bleed then maybe I will get some answers from you…." Rufus exits and I am left with tear-filled eyes and a bleeding body.

That was the first time since the break up that I haven't thought about Fabian. That pain Rufus caused me was in a way a relief.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – What To Do, What To Do, What To Do?**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I am pacing, left and right in the middle of Nina's and Amber's room. I have told the rest of Sibuna about my phone call with Rufus and they are currently all scattered around the room, watching me wear holes into the floor.

What are we going to do? If we go looking for Nina she could be killed but we can't leave her with Rufus! I feel so useless!

I can't believe I was such an idiot! First Nina is attacked by Mark who has his hands and lips all over, then I blame her for it, then tell her I hate her, then let her run off into the woods alone and finally to top it all off I allow her to be kidnapped and possibly tortured by a psychotic hundred year old man! Great boyfriend skills Fabian! What's next? Gonna buy her a ticket for the titanic?

* * *

Nina's POV

The physical pain has left my body now, but the mental pain or Fabian pain is burning at my insides. I am begging Rufus to come back through that door and hit me over the head with a cinder block or something. Anything to relief me of the pain Fabian has caused me.

Just me thinking about his name make me want to scream out in agony! I mean, how in this life time or the next can he believe that I would cheat on him? All I have for an answer is: Where is Rufus already? And that definitely does not answer that Fabian question.

Why won't Rufus just come in and slash at my head or break my leg or cut my body open or something? I mean, is that too much to ask? Anything in the world would be less painful than losing Fabian.

You know, I bet he hasn't even noticed I am missing! He is probably taking his clothes off for Joy right now! But you know another thing? I don't care what he does anymore! He has caused my an unescapable pain and as long as I can get Rufus to help me with my own beating, the pain may be there but I won't worry where Fabian is!

SO COME ON RUFUS! TORTURE ME ALREADY!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – The Pain and Relief Brought On Through Torture**

* * *

Nina's POV

I am still waiting for Rufus to come and relieve me of the pain Fabian brought me.

You know, the funny thing is, I haven't yet even thought of escaping. I mean why would I want to go back to a life where I see Fabian every day? Where he can stab another knife through my heart and be with Joy.

Oh well, as long as I hold out on Rufus then I don't have to go back to that irritating house and see my exasperating ex- boyfriend.

The door creaks pulling me from my thoughts and reveals Rufus holding a new knife. Yay!

"Are you going to tell me where I can find the Cup now?" Rufus hisses.

"No." I say simply and arrogantly. There has been something toying with me that I just have to ask so I do. "Why aren't you trying to get the elixir too? I mean you said Fabian," It even hurt to say his name, "has it but you have been so set on getting the cup. Don't tell me someone forgot the elixir." I mocked and Rufus face turn bright red with puree annoyance and irrational.

"Because, Chosen One, I get the cup from you then use you to get the elixir," He barked at me. I couldn't help but giggle and soon I was laughing my head off.

I continued to laugh and I threw my head back to look at the ceiling of the dingy old shed but my laughter was halted by a cold metal piercing through my stomach. I lowered my head to see Rufus standing mere centimetres in front of me, holding his new, shining, and probably now bloody, knife in my stomach. I winched but didn't let the tears forming in my eyes find their way out, yet.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Rufus growled at me through gritted teeth. If I thought his face was red before you can imagine what it looked like now, it was a whole new shade of red!

"…Y-you-u….th-think-k….F-f-fabian….is goin-g-g to…j-just-t g-give…..y-you the…e-elix-ir….for me….? Ha…!" I croaked, still wincing from the pain in my gut.

"WHY WOULDN'T HE?" I shut me eyes and took as deep a breath as I could and got ready to tell him about me and Fabian but Rufus wouldn't have it. He dragged the knife downwards and plunged it further into my stomach. "SPEAK!" He commanded.

"….H-he…h-hate-s…..me…be-cause…he th-thinks-s….I ch-cheated-ed….on him….." I breathe out and slowly felt the blade of the knife pull out of my stomach.

I opened my eyes to see Rufus leaving and holding his knife that was bathed in my blood. Rufus turned once more to see me as snarled,

"We'll see…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – …..I Caused This….**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Rutter6646. Can't wait for your next chapter! If you haven't already read it go and read 'Because Of You' :)**

* * *

Fabian's POV

What the hell am I going to do! The more I ponder this question, the more pain and torture I could be putting Nina through.

I think of my poor, helpless Nina in the hands of that wretched old man who should be in the ground. The terrible thing he could be forcing upon her and her begging for his mercy but him not giving it to her. She must be so scared and feel all alone.

This just makes me feel worst for being a complete jerk to her earlier.

I just hope if I save her, she will forgive me and we can go back to being a happy couple.

Right now I would give anything to hold her in my arms and hear her optimistic voice. That's another thing I love about her: her optimism.

I bet she already knows I am coming to help her. She always looks on the bright side of life. You know what? I bet she doesn't just know I am coming for her I bet she is also rubbing it in Rufus' big, ol', ugly, hundred year old face.

I can tell you, Nina's optimism has gotten me through a few tough spots and I bet it does the same for so many other people. She is so kind and loving, compassionate, beautiful, OPTIMISTIC! The list goes on.

Once again I feel so bad for her and the agony Rufus is putting her through and her begging for him to stop!

Then I remember…..I caused this….

AND I AM GOING TO STOP THIS!

I may be my fault Nina was put in this position but you can bet your best friend's neighbour's auntie's cat's life on that fact that I will also be that one to save her!

No more pacing and worrying for me.

The rest of Sibuna now is my determination.

"So were going to rescue her?" Amber asks trying to hold back her excitement until after I answer her question.

"Yes!" I say simply and everyone's faces light up like mine with the same determination. Well maybe not the same determination because mine is a bit stronger because it is powered by something different to their's: pure love.

Once I save Nina I can tell her how sorry I am and apologize for everything. The Mark Situation, the Kidnaping and lastly the last words is said to her: …..I hate you…..

But then Alfie asks me something that puts a damper on my spirit and instantly the storm clouds come back in and the hurricane that has been surrounding Sibuna returns.

And those words are:

"How?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – No More Love**

* * *

Nina's POV

Blood trickles out of me and down my stomach. Rufus cut pretty deep into my gut and hopefully I will bleed to death. The cut in my stomach only hurts a little now but this pain comforts me and brings me away from my thoughts of Fabian.

My blood is warm and thick and slowly drips onto my skirt. God, Amber would kill me for staining my skirt but I don't really care right now because thinking of Amber leads to me thinking of Fabian.

I watch as the blood that my skirt can't absorb daintily drips onto the floor and soon forms a large puddle on the floor.

Faintly, in my blood, I can kind of make out my refection.

My hair is a mess and know doubt tangled and knotted. My eyes red and puffy from crying in pain and loss. Mascara been smeared and smudged all over my cheeks and eyes. There is blood all over my outfit and body. My arms look dark so I look down at them instead of playing 'Guess what happened to your arms while looking into a pile of your own blood', all the Goths are playing it.

I inspect my arms. The darkness on them are bruises, and big black ones at that. They are only bruised where the chain has been holding me to the pole. I haven't exactly been fighting the chains with all my will in hopes to escape, but that fact that they are so tight is probably why I have bruises.

My feet are seriously beginning to hurt. I mean, standing strapped to a pole in heels is not good for the ankles. Then my thoughts wander to another kind of pain I have been experiencing…

It is amazing how you can want to give yourself to someone then in an instant that same person is the reason you are coated in your own blood. Damn! I am thinking about Fabian.

It is just too hard not to think of him though. He was everything to me but he ended it with those last three words he said to me: '…I Hate You….'.

I can take the pain of a knife stabbing into my gut and slashed across my shoulders but those words really stung.

The guy that I would have given my life for, that I would go to the ends of the earth to please, that was all I ever wanted, he hated me!

Fabian was that guy for me but he had no faith in me. He certainly isn't looking for me, if he has even noticed I am gone, so why does he still have to haunt me. If it wasn't enough that he finally got his way and got rid of me, he also has to tease me with the fact that I once really loved him.

One thing is for sure though.

I don't love him anymore and never will again.

I will NEVER make that mistake again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Planning a Rescue and an Escape**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I think long and hard about Alfie's question.

How? How? How? How? How?

I am stumped. How are you supposed to save your ex-girlfriend from a hundred year old psychotic man when you're only clues are a necklace and phone call?

A phone call!

How could I not have thought of this before! I it was any more obvious it would have jumped out at me, punched me in the nose and called me a terrible ass of a boyfriend!

I can track were the phone was when it called me then we simply go there when Rufus isn't there and Ka-bam! Rescued ex-girlfriend! And I can finally apologize to Nina!

I turn to Sibuna to share my marvellous plan.

"Guys, I can track were the phone was when it called me then we just go to that spot and make sure Rufus isn't there then free Nina easily.

"Fabian, you are a genius!" Amber shrieks and jumps off her bed to hug me.

"Well! What are we waiting for?" Patricia asks, impatiently.

"Alfie, pass me my computer," I say getting really excited.

"Here you go buddy," Alfie says as he passes me my grey laptop.

I quickly start it up and go on the net to a call tracking software and then play around on my phone for a minute trying to find the call id number to put in so the software can track the call. I find it and enter it.

Me, Amber, Alfie and Patricia sit and watch with baited breath as the software calculates.

Call Number: 3858HGndi6382huiHUJ

Happened: 10 kilometres south of your current location. (Anubis House, Britain)

Thank you for your use and we look forward to serving you again.

Yes! A Nina is a mere 10 kilometres way!

"What are we still doing here?" I yell jumping up and heading for the door with Amber, Alfie and Patricia close behind.

We are coming to save you, Nina!

* * *

Nina's POV

The bleeding has stopped and so has most of the pain from my cuts but emotionally, I am still pretty shaken up.

Suddenly the door flies open revealing Rufus standing tall and proud with a smirk on his face and a big green bag at his side.

"Hello Chosen One….." He evilly coos to me as he steps inside and drops his bag onto the floor. He drags the chair that he had tucked away in the corner after the night he had taken me hostage and away from my evil ex-boyfriend. "Are we going to tell me were the cup is or do we get to just skip to the fun part?"

"Fun part it is," I say with courage that causes Rufus's face to drop and his face to go red with rage.

"Why I ought a….." he growls but I cut him off.

"Straggle me….? Stab me to death…..? He me with your best shot! In the end you get nothing and I am relieved of the pain of my life," I spit at the extremely angered man before me.

Rufus mutter infuriated words and walks behind me and undoes my chains. I feel them slip off and Rufus grabs my bruised arm.

"SIT!" He commands as he drags me over to the chair. When I refuse he merely throws me at it then forces me to sit.

"So what is it going to be today?" I ask as Rufus ties me to the chair with rope from his bag. "Let's see, you could punch me countless times til' my teeth fall out, or impale me on a stick then slow cook me til' I am on the verge of death then decide to let me live, or turn wild bores on me." As I continue to mock him he pulls the rope tighter causing me to yelp in pain and stop talking. I knew, even though I couldn't see him, he was smiling and thinking he had won but I had a trick up my sleeve.

Once Rufus is happy that he has tied me tightly enough to the chair he walks over to his bag and goes through it getting out everything he will need to torture me today. But I have decided to play a little game with Rufus today.

I pull my finger out of his knot, I secretly got me finger stuck in his knot will he was to angry with me to notice so when I pulled my finger out his knots came undone. The rope simply slide of mne and dropped to the floor around me ankles.

I jump out my chair and run for the door. Rufus still hasn't noticed that I stuffed his knot and am free.

"Catch me if you can!" I call to him and he looks up, pure hatred is written across his face.

"How did you get free?"

"Catch me first!" I yell cheekily and run out the door and into the woods.

This should be fun and get me a fair amount of pain later so I don't have to think about Fabian tonight!

Let the game begin!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – RUN!**

* * *

Nina's POV

I inhale the fresh afternoon scented air, as I run for my life! It is the first time in days that I have seen and felt real sunlight. You really start to miss it.

I head straight for the trees. I dodge trees, curve and turn through others. This forest is like a maze.

I remember the last time I was in a forest, running and whirling through trees. The only difference is this time someone is chasing me.

I briefly look over my shoulder to see a fuming Rufus who is chasing me through the forest. I run even faster at the thought of him catching me. My feet are already hurting from my run in heels. I wasn't exactly ready to be kidnapped and chased the other night, I was too busy preparing for a date with a demon.

My feet still thunder on and hit the ground hard and fast in an effort to get way from Rufus. Every now and again I throw in a hard turn in an attempt to lose Rufus and slowly it is working. I still am not sure how much longer I can keep running though.

My body is starting to ache really badly. As I manoeuvre my body through the endless trees, my stomach starts to sting because of all the movement.

I look back over my shoulder and see that Rufus is no longer within my sight. I decide to run for a few minutes more before taking a break, just in case.

I duck under a low tree branch and dodge a tree to my right then jump behind a tree to my left.

I sit at its base, breathing like a stamped of elephants.

Once I have more or less caught my breath, I check my feet which are still stinging. I notice that they have cuts all over them that I must have gotten from shrubs and sticks on the ground while running and not noticed.

I pull my knees up to my chest and sit clutching them tightly and merely breathe…

Fabian's POV

* * *

Me, Amber, Alfie and Patricia decided to wait for Eddie back. He was part of Sibuna now and he had decided to go and see his father about being the Osirian and that could help us find Nina while we had the meeting.

I knew we had to wait for him and the more help we can get the better but it was my fault Nina was in this situation and I felt bad for leaving her with Rufus for even a second longer.

"I am back," Eddie called as he entered in to the living room where we all where.

"Eddie, we have an idea of where to look for Nina!" Amber said excitedly, you could tell she was almost as anxious as me.

"Good because I totally flunked out on being an Osirian. Dad told me to try and make contact telepathically but I just got a major migraine," Eddie explained. "So let's go find Nina!"

* * *

We followed the directions the software gave us until we reached a shed with trees surrounding it very closely. Rufus's car was in front of the shed but it was empty.

I motioned for everyone to follow me and we crept over to the door of the shed. As we reached it I saw that it was slightly ajar but had a large padlock on it that was just hanging seeing as the door was open.

Slowly I pushed the door open and peered.

"No one's here!" I said annoy. We all stepped inside.

Inside there was a metal pole with some chains at the base, a little wooden chair and a large green bag.

Then it hit me! The smell of Nina's perfume! She had been here! But where was she now!

It was only then that I noticed all the blood on the floor. There was mass amounts of blood lying on the floor as well as dripped on the chains and pole.

One thought instantly came to mind: How hope this wasn't Nina's.

Then the rest of Sibuna noticed me frozen solid, staring at the blood.

"Oh my god!" Amber shrieked.

"This…This can't be Nina's….can it?" Patricia whimpered out. Eddie wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest.

I so badly wish I could do that to Nina right now, just hold her securely in my arms. I would never let go of her.

Then Alfie brought up a idea that I had already thought of but wasn't going to let myself believe.

"Could…Could he have killed her?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Alone in the Dark Woods**

* * *

Nina's POV

I am writing on the tree I am leaning against, a map to find me. And yes, I am using the blood that the cuts on my ankles have released because I could exactly go up to Rufus and ask for a pen and paper.

It is really hard to in blood so I am trying to keep my message short and simple. Finished! Here's what I wrote:

**Nina**

**Shed -**

**Help!**

This is just in case Rufus captures me again. If there is one thing you learn when you're in Sibuna it is always leave behind clues. It is starting to get dark and I am freezing in my bralet top and skirt. I rest my head back against the trees and my eyes flutter close.

* * *

Fabian's POV

"NO! She isn't dead!" I yell a little too cruelly at Alfie. "He probably just took her somewhere else." I say lowering my voice. I didn't me to go off at him but I just would never forgive myself if Nina died and it was my fault.

I just can't imagine and don't want to imagine my beautiful, kind, caring Nina….dead.

"Let's just go home and we'll see what else we can try to find her." I say heading for the door with the other in tow.

I just hope Nina is okay.

* * *

Nina's POV

I begin to start switching off my senses when I hear a snap behind me. I look up to see Rufus getting closer.

I instantly jump up from my spot on the ground and begin running in the opposite direction. If you think Rufus is scary in daylight, wait until you see him at night in the shadow of trees.

I keep running but Rufus is gaining on me. Run, Nina, run! I yell to myself inside my subconscious.

I run towards an old black willow tree. Slip on one of its unearthed roofs and am sent flying onto the ground.

I try to get up but as soon as I apply pressure to my right foot, I feel burning pain and fall back down to my spot on the cold damp forest floor. I grasp my ankle and check to see what is wrong. And that when I feel it. I have broken my ankle. It must have happened when I fell.

Suddenly I lifted up off the ground and slung over Rufus's shoulder.

"You shouldn't have tried that Chosen One…."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Trying to Take Her Place**

* * *

Nina's POV

Rufus is carrying me back the shed. I am hanging over his shoulder while he walks. I just stare at the ground lost in my own little world where my boyfriends care about me and believe I don't cheat on them.

Rufus comes to a sudden stop, knocking me from my world instantly. He curses under his breath and tighten his grip on me before dropping me onto the ground and shoving a hand over my mouth.

I look to see what spooked him and I see the shed where I was held captive and MY FRIENDS leaving. Patricia, Eddie, Amber, Alfie and someone who I can't quite see more than the legs off. It looks like Jerome.

Suddenly something pierces into my legs. I look and see Rufus holding a syringe. I start to feel a bit faint. My vision blurs and sways. My head pounds with pain. Then everything goes black…

I wake up, chained again to the chair in the shed. My friends must have left.

My ankle is killing me. The pain is excruciating. Couldn't Rufus just cut it off!

Oh well no pain nothing to keep my mind off my broken heart.

* * *

Fabian's POV

I don't feel like getting up this morning. I just want to lie here and hate myself for what I did to Nina.

Eventually I will myself to get up so I can figure out another way to find Nina.

I slowly waddle out to the living room, sleep still in my eyes. Amber and Alfie are on the couch watching some fashion show that I am sure Alfie is silently cursing. Patricia, Joy and Eddie are in the kitchen doing who knows what.

I sit down in my usual seat at the table even thought have well and truly missed breakfast. I sit and rest my head in my hands thinking about one thing and one thing only. Nina.

"Fabes!" I am suddenly pulled from my thoughts by Joy's squeak-ish voice. Sits down in Nina's as I lift my head and I tense a bit at the thought of Joy taking Nina's spot. "So….I was thinking, since you are now a free man, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date or something, like to the movies?"

I am disgusted at the thought that she thinks she just take Nina's place.

"Actually, I was thinking about asking Nina to forgivr me ask soon as she gets beck from…." I get a look from Patricia and Eddie that say 'don't tell her where Nina really is', "….at her cousins." I lie trying to keep myself from blowing up at her.

"But Fabes," Joy whines, "Please! You would have way more fun with me than the American!" I hate how to Joy, Nina is just the American.

"NO! JOY!" I yell losing my temper. I get up and stomp of to my room to think about Nina leaving a dumbfounded Joy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Pain, Loved Ones, Getting It On = A Decision**

* * *

Nina's POV

I am getting used to living with pain. I mean, it just isn't as bad as it was before. It takes a whole lot more than just a broken ankle's worth of pain to distract me from Fabian.

It sickness me to think I was dating a guy who is probably making out with that witch, Joy, while I sit here in totally distraught over fact that he thinks that I would even look at another guy with the same passion as I did him.

Well Joy can have him! They are perfect for each other! Because they are both evil fiends! That is the bright side to my situation. No Freedom. No Joy. And most of all: No Fabian!

What Mark did to me was horrible but is completely and utterly over shadowed by what Fabian did. Ever noticed the ones closest to you can be the ones that scar you. What's worse is they never show any remorse. Fabian is probably getting it on with Joy ever night and not having a second throught about me or my disappearance.

That's when I decided. The second I am free, I am running straight to the airport and going home. And never looking back. I will forget everything that has happened here in, England, and pretend I never left, America.

* * *

Fabian's POV

I kind of feel bad for taking my anger out on Joy. I mean, even though she was trying to take Nina's spot, she still didn't deserve me exploding in her face.

I am sitting on my bed in my room, clutching Nina's Eye of Horus Locket. I miss her so much and would give anything to have her back in my arms.

Guilt is eating me alive. Why didn't you run after her? You could have prevented this! Why did you blame her instead of Mark! Why do you always have to be such an idiot?

There is a knock at the door. I remain silent, hoping that whoever is out there will just leave. They don't because I hear the door open.

"Hey Fabes." NOT JOY AGAIN! She sits down on my bed and continues, "Just forget about Nina, I would be so much better for you. She is just an idiot American who came here to steal you from me but now that she is gone there is nothing stopping us from being together."

"You are crazy, Joy. Nina is kind, smart and beautiful and she is the only girl for me." I say struggling not to become in raged by her previous comment.

"Don't be silly, Fabes, I am the only girl for you! Nina made out with Mark just before your date! She doesn't care about you!" Joy yells at me.

"Mark forced himself on her and all that matters is I care about her!" I say sitting up a bit.

"No you care about me! I am hotter than Nina could hope to be! I a way better kisser!" And with that, Joy launches herself at me, heading straight for my lips.

I stick a hand in Joy's face and push her off me. She looks annoyed.

"I LOVE NINA!" I yell at Joy, extremely aggravated by the fact she thinks she can just kiss me.

Then she says something that brings me back to the soul crushing reality.

"But you broke up with her…."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Go To Hell**

* * *

Fabian's POV

That's when I did it. I grabbed Joy by the waist and flung her over my shoulder and headed straight for the door. I shoved the door open and dropped Joy on her butt in the hall. I was about to go back into my room but then Mark walked into the hall from the living room. Joy had gotten me so pissed that my hatred for Mark had started to bubble over. So stepped over a sprawled Joy and walked straight up to Mark.

"Hey," that was all I allowed him to say before my fist collided with his face.

Then I simply walked off. Leaving two very confused as to what happened, people. I headed straight up stairs to see Amber and Patricia and start another Sibuna meeting.

I walked into Amber and Nina's room to find Amber sitting on her bed reading or more likely looking at pictures of a fashion magazine.

"Sibuna meeting. Now." I said very bluntly.

"Kay, I'll text Alfie and Eddie, you get Patricia," I nodded and walked across the hall while Amber got her mobile out. I knocked on Mara, Joy and Patricia's door and Mara answered.

"Can I borrow Patricia?" asked and she nodded.

"Patricia, Fabian wants to see you," Mara called back into the room.

"Ta," Patricia said as she walked passed Mara and out into the hall with me.

"Sibuna meeting," I said as soon as Mara was out of earshot. Patricia nods and follows me as I head towards Amber and Nina's door. Before we enter we see Alfie and Eddie coming down the girl's hall. Great, we are all here.

We all enter Amber and Nina's bedroom and sit, scattered around the room, some of us on beds and some on the floor.

"So, I am guessing this is about Nina." Eddie speaks first.

"Yep," I reply then continue, "Does anyone have any ideas how to find her now?" I asked hopefully. We all go into extreme thinking mode.

Let's see. We have Nina's Eye of Horus locket. No clues there. A shed filled with blood. Nope, still nothing. And an untraceable man as the kidnapper. Again, zilch.

I look up and look around the room to see if anyone has an idea. I am just met with hopeless stares.

* * *

Nina's POV

Rufus brought in a leather belt, today. And no, it wasn't for holding up his trousers, it was for getting information out of me. It didn't work.

"Chosen One! Tell me where you are hiding the Cup of Ankh!" Rufus was obviously getting annoyed because his face was as red as a tomato.

"As much as giving you immortal life sounds like a good idea, NO!" I spat back at him.

That was when the belt came out. "Tell me!"

"Nope!" I said back spitefully.

"Fine!"

Crack!

That was the first hit and it collided with that part of my back that the chair I am chained to, exposed leaving just the thin fabric of my clothes between the belt and my skin. My eyes began to water. I bit my lip in an attempt to prevent myself from crying.

Crack!

It sounded scarcely like a whip. This on crested upon my bare thigh. This was I released an ear-piercing scream and tears began to follow.

Crack!

This one, the end of the belt just clipped my cheek and it hurt like the others times three and then some. I let out an even louder scream which then transformed into sobs of pure agony.

Rufus looked pleased with his work and smirked at me as I whimpered. I just have three words for him.

Go. To. Hell.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – I Love You**

* * *

Fabian's POV

Patricia was the first one to speak up. "This is hopeless, there just isn't anything helpful in the way of our clues."

I hated thinking like that, "We can't give up!" I exclaimed making everyone jump a little.

"Were not, dude, it's just….." Eddie began but I just didn't want to hear it so I cut him off.

"Just what!"

"We don't know if Nina even is still alive," Alfie murmured obviously not wanting me to hear. Why were they thinking like this!

"How can you just give up on Nina!" I yelled starting to release tears I didn't know I had been holding back.

"We're not giving up on her, we just don't know what to do we need another clue or something," Amber said rather intelligently but I all I was hearing was 'It's too hard and we give up!'And at that point I didn't want to hear it.

I run straight out of Nina and Amber's bedroom and down the stairs and finally out the front door.

I miss Nina so much!

* * *

Nina's POV

I sit in the gloomy shed. I can just see the light coming in through the cracks from outside. It has been days since the Fabian incident but it still haunts me as viciously as ever. My body aches all over and I have bruises and cuts everywhere. And I am bathed in blood. I am so tired but just can't sleep. I haven't received any food or water and I am sure I can't survive too much longer without it but I guess Rufus is trying to starve me as a method of torture But I don't car. There is still a bright side.

No Fabian.

* * *

Fabian's POV

I run as far away as I can from that terrible house. It is around 4 o'clock in the afternoon so the sun is still shining brightly through the trees.

I run as fast as I can, not looking back. All I want right now is Nina back. I run non-stop through the forest until I can't anymore and collapse from exhaustion.

I am crying, mercilessly. I can't breathe from the exhaustion. Or maybe I just can't breathe without Nina. I sit up against a tree and clutch my burning chest. I just cry and breathe heavily.

Why? Why did I have to do that to Nina? This I all my fault!

I then let my furry out. I start screaming up at the sky like a maniac.

"WHY!"

Then I mumble to myself. "Why…why did I do it?"

I return to screaming. "NINA!"

Then I slump back against the tree and mumble.

"I….I love you…."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – New Hope**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I keep repeating those words in my head.

I love you, Nina. I love you, I love you, I love you! More than anything in the world!

Why did I have to mess it up! If only I had of just listened to your side of the story and we would have went on our date and you wouldn't be in the clutches of that horrible man.

It's starting to get dark and the last thing my friends need is someone else to go missing, so I had better head back to the house. I get up and start walking beck towards the house, deep in thought about Nina and possible ways to find her.

I am so deep in thought that I do notice a tree root stick up out of the earth and trip on it causing me to go ground. I curse under my breath then begin to get up then something catches my eye. There is something on the tree over there, written in red ink.

I collect myself then walk over base of a tree. I can't really make out what it says because of the darkness. I pull out my phone and shine the light on the trees bark.

The first thing that hits me is Nina's name.

It reads:

**Nina**

**Shed -**

**Help!**

Could it possibly be Nina writing for help?

Then I notice something else that I didn't before. It isn't red ink that the message is written in, it's blood! I gasp at the thought of Nina bleeding enough to write a message on a tree with her own blood.

Then I remember all the blood in the shed that we thought we would find Nina in and the arrow is pointing in the direction of the same shed and it isn't too far away. This has to be from Nina.

I quickly take a picture of it using my phone just in case there is something I am missing and will find later. I decide to head home and get the others before I go back to the shed. We will also have to probably wait until tomorrow morning because it is looking like it is going to start raining buckets in a minute. Lucky I found this now or the rain probably would have washed it way.

I head in the direction of the house.

Just hold on a little longer, Nina.

* * *

Nina's POV

I might be going crazy from loss of blood or lack of food and water or sleep deprivation or all of the above but I think I just heard my name being called by someone. Yep, Nina, you're crazy. Why would anyone be looking for me.

No one has probably even noticed you're gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Sibuna**

* * *

Amber's POV

Fabian just ran out on us.

He needs to realise that were not giving up on Nina we just don't know what to do. I can't think of everything!

I feel for him but he also needs to realise that losing Nina isn't us hard on him. It is hard on all of us. I mean, I am her BBF and roommate. I love her too just in a different way to the way he loves her. More like a friend. Make that Best Friend.

Yes, he may of caused this and the last thing he said to her wasn't the most romantic thing in the world but we all miss her too. And we will all do whatever it takes to get her back for that evil man.

We are Sibuna for crying out loud! We stick together and always have each other's backs where it is an ancient Egyptian mystery or social problems. We have been through thick and thin and thick again together and that doesn't just stop because one of us is in trouble. Heck, half the time one of us is in trouble but we always pull through, together.

And we will again.

* * *

Nina's POV

I finally got water and bread from Rufus today. I ate the bread and was still hungry but I wasn't about to push my luck because I knew I was lucky he needed something from me or else I would have starved to death.

I started to drink the water but spat it out after the first mouth full. Ipecac. Basically it is medicine that causes vomiting. I know the taste because when I was four I swallowed some bad herbs I had to have Ipecac to get them out of my digestive system. Figures, would only give me food so I could taste it them go back to being starving after I throw it up.

* * *

Patricia's POV

I feel for Fabian. I think we all do. And I miss Nina too.

I look up and around the room. I don't like being alone with my thoughts. I am weak and vulnerable when I am alone with them, so it is a place I don't like to spend too much time.

Everyone in the room except me has a look of deep thought on their faces. I know what their all thinking, the same things I am afraid to think. What are we going to do? How can we do it? Why us? Is Fabian alright? Will Nina be alright? That is if we find her… alive.

Suddenly, one face in the room changes to a look of pure determination. Amber's.

"Come on! We are Sibuna! We aren't going to let Rufus beat us! And we are not going to let Fabian feel alone in this situation! And most importantly we are going to save Nina! One way or another! Because we all know she would do the same for us!" Everyone was instantly looking happier and more hopeful. "And we'll start by finding Fabian! So everyone pull up your socks and march!"

And with that, Amber stomped out of the room swinging her arms in an unusual march kind of way. I chuckled a bit at her determination but it was exactly what we needed right now!

I stand up and head for the door but then wonder why I am the only one following her. What are the guys doing? I turn to see them busy pulling up their socks obviously taking Amber's metaphor quite literally.

Ha! I never thought I would say Amber and metaphor in the same sentence. Who knew she even knew what one was!

Let's go find Fabian so we can start looking for Nina, again.

* * *

Nina's POV

I have been vomiting for about two hours now. But it is hard to tell considering the circumstances. Right now I am so hungry I could eat my vomit!

Whoever said it's better out them in, is SO WRONG!

Great! Here I go again!

Blaaawwww!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Search Party Fail**

* * *

Alfie's POV

I just finished pulling my socks up. Now let's go find Fabian!

Me and Eddie march down stairs just like Amber ordered. Trust me if there is one person you don't want to disobey it is Amber. Or maybe it is Senkhara. But Amber is a close second. I mean, who wouldn't fear the ancient Egyptian spirit of King Tutankhamen's murder who cursed us, froze Vera, put Nina's Gran in hospital and body-snatched Nina. Now why would we be scared of her?

Amber and Patricia are standing in the hall just in front of the door waiting for us.

"Ok, now that were all here let's go," Amber says and we all head out side to search for Fabian.

"Firstly let's search around the house then spread out from there. We should stay in pair to avoid any more people to go missing, cause two is my max," Patricia says and of course we divide into me and Amber and Patricia and Eddie.

We start to spread out to begin searching but before we get too far we see Fabian run our way.

"Oh! I see Fabian! I win!" Amber shouts even though we have all seen him by now but you just gotta love her.

"Guys," Fabian starts obviously out of breath, "I found this in the forest near that shed we searched for Nina. " He pulls out his phone and shows us a photo. It is a bit hard to see now that it is getting dark but you can eventually make out that it reads:

**Nina**

**Shed -**

**Help!**

We all fall silent until Eddie asks, "Do you think it's from Nina?".

"Yeh, I do. I mean, it was near the shed we checked out before and the arrow points in the direction of the shed." He says hopefully.

"Wait a sec," Patricia takes the phone out of Fabian's hand and tilts it a little to see it better. She studies it hard then ask, "What is it written with? It looks like…"

She is cut off by Fabian, "Blood? Yeh, it is."

We all stand there for a second, gobsmacked.

Then Amber breaks the silence. "So are we going to check the shed or not." She starts walking in the direction of the shed.

"Um…..Amber I think it is best we go tomorrow morning. It is going to start raining any second now," Fabian says.

"But….! Ugh! Fine! We will go tomorrow!" She says and turns around then begins stomping towards the house. We all laugh a bit at her reaction then follow her inside we make it in just before it starts pouring rain like Fabian said it would.

There is one last thing we say before we head our separate ways. We cover our eyes with one hand and say:

"Sibuna."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Delusional**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I practically flew out of bed this morning. I am ready to find Nina!

Sibuna assembles at dawn in the living room. We are just waiting on Amber.

"Ok, are ready to go save Nina!" Amber shouts as she enters the room.

"Sssh," we all say to her hoping she hasn't already woken the rest of the house up.

"Well, now that Amber is here, are we ready to go?" I ask. I receive nods from everyone. So we head for the shed.

I will find you Nina!

* * *

Nina's POV

Rufus enters the shed, startling me slightly.

"Good Morning, Chosen One! Now are you going to tell me where the Cup of Ankh is of not?" He snarls. Boy, nothing says 'Good Morning' like a Rufus Snarl.

"I will die before I lead you to the Cup!" I shout at him.

"I thought you might say that," He hisses with an evil glint in his eye. I don't like where this is going. "That's why I have arranged for you to stay at a friend of mine's house. He is extremely good at getting things out of stubborn people." He smirks and I start to sink away from him. "And because you have been no help so far I thought this would be good for you." He says like I am going away on five star holiday.

"Tell him to do his worst," I say, confidently. Rufus's face instantly drops at my lack of fear. This makes me smile, there is no way I am going to give Rufus what he wants.

"Well, I better get you ready." Rufus say then walks over to me and unties me. He quickly grabs me harshly on the upper arm, with a grip that I am sure is going to leave a mark. But then I am covered in cut, scrapes and bruises, so what's one more. Not to mention I have a broken ankle.

Despite my injuries I begin to fight his grip. I thrash around viciously. Rufus grabs a rope from his big green bag and ties my hands behind my back. I still fight him with all my strength until something pierces my arm. I look to see a syringe in my arm. Rufus must have injected me with something.

Suddenly he head starts to hurt and I start to sway. Then Rufus tenses up and heads of the door. I think he is going to leave but he just looks out the door and a look of pure worry crosses his face. Suddenly he rushes over to me and grabs me before dragging me over to a grimy wall and pressing on of the bricks into the wall.

Part of the wall moves away as he does this and he drags me into a little closed of room that can barely fit us both in.

The wall closes again but I can see, roughly, through the cracks in the wall. Rufus clamps his hand over my mouth and growls a shhhh in my ear. I couldn't make a sound even if wanted to because the drug Rufus gave me is slowly taking a hold of my senses.

My vision is blurred so I can only see shapes and my hearing is crackling. My head is killing me! A large blobs walks into the room.

"WhaT!" a kind of familiar voice says.

"Fab….IsN't…..hEre?" calls another familiar voice.

"ShE….hAs….Be! … TreE… sO!" says the first voice.

"BuT…...NotHiNgs…. _Ere," says another familiar voice. If only I could place these voices but my head is hurting too much to put two and two together.

"NO!" I hear that loud and clear. Then there is the pounding of feet and a definite sobbing sound.

What just happened?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – So Close But So Far**

* * *

Fabian's POV

We arrive at the shed again.

The door is wide open, something is wrong.

I run into the shed and find the room is exactly the same as last time. No! She has to be here!

I scan the room over and over again. I have to have missed something! She has to be here! The tree said so!

The rest of Sibuna run in and stare around the room in or.

Then I lose it! "What!" I yell.

"Fabian she isn't here?" Eddie says but it sounds more like a question, like he is asking me if he is missing something that I can see. I wish he was missing something.

"She has to be! The tree said so!" I yell getting extremely frustrated.

"But nothings here," says Alfie.

"NO!" I yell and run out of there as fast as I can. Tears fall rapidly from my eyes. I think the rest of Sibuna is following me but I am too upset to care.

How couldn't she be there? This is all my fault! The tree said she would be there! He had to be there! She was supposed to be there! I was supposed to have finally rescued her and apologized and we would have lived Happily Ever After!

Why?

* * *

Nina's POV

The drug started to take full effect and hit me hard. I start fading in and out of consciousness. I think I remember hoping in the boot of Rufus' car. We drove for a while which could have been ages because I blacked out for a long time. At least, I think,

Then I was taken into a big mansion in the middle of the country side. Rufus knocked on the door and a guy that looked just a little bit older than me answered it.

"Hello, Rufus, is this our little stubborn mademoiselle. She is a little Cutie isn't she?" The guy who answered the door said and made me shiver in disgust.

"You're not being payed to flirt, Aiden." Rufus responses and I try to make a brake for it but he grabs my arm tighter.

"She's a little spitfire isn't she?" Aiden says and grabs my chin and admires my face. I try to bite Aiden's hand as he pulls away but I miss and Rufus punches me in the gut and I drop to the ground in pain and groan slightly.

"Yes, but you are going to break her," Rufus replies and I cringe at the thought.

Aiden smirks, "Why don't we take her to her new room?" Aiden steps aside to let us in. Rufus yanks me up by my arm and back onto my feet before pushing me inside. We walk through posh halls and out another door and into the backyard. We walk over to a small wooden shed and I am shoved inside.

Inside there is just a bookshelf. Aiden pushes the bookshelf aside and opens a trap door in the ground where bookshelf once stood. I am lead down some stairs and into a cement room.

It is freezing and dark inside. Aiden turns on a gas light hanging from the roof in the centre of the roof. It provides some light but it is an extremely small amount. I can now see what is in the room despite to terrible lighting.

In one cover there is a metal pole similar to the one back in the other shed. Then there is an old bath tub that is slightly rusted with grime, up against the opposite wall. Then there is a small step in another corner with chains attached to the wall. And finally there is a metal chair in a random spot in the middle of the room.

Rufus and Aiden take me over to the corner with chains attached to the wall. They up done my restrains and chain me to the wall.

"I'll see you later, Babe," Aiden says as he and Rufus walk back up the stairs and close the trap door. There is a scaping sound which I can only presume is the bookshelf sealing me in here.

I am all alone, again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – Aiden's Speciality**

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to Howardcarterrocks and the Guest that has been checking every day for updates after camp! :)**

* * *

Nina's POV

I think it has been somewhere between five – seven hours since Aiden and Rufus left me down here, but it is hard to keep track of time when you are being held prisoner in sheds and underground torture chambers.

At least, at Rufus's shed I could tell around what time of day it was from the light coming in through all the cracks but here I am totally disoriented when it comes to well, maybe I will die from a lack of Vitamin D.

Just when I begin to think that they are just going to leave me down here, there is a scaping sound that I recognise as the bookshelf on top of the trap door. Next the trap door swings open and five heavy looking sand bags are tossed down in my prison. They are followed by Aiden, and no Rufus.

Aiden smirks at me, then walks over to me. "Hi Cutie, feel like spilling your guts about the precious Cup of Ankh that Rufus wants bad enough to pay me to get it out of hot girl like you," Great! Not! He is actually trying to flirt with me. Well newsflash, l girls don't like it when you flirt with them while holding them against their will.

On the other hand I guess Rufus hasn't told him the power of the Cup of Ankh, just that he wants it.

"So you gonna tell me because my room is much nicer than this cell, if you catch my drift," He said to me causing me to shiver. He does he think he is?

When I don't answer, Aiden face drops. "Now you listen here, Cutie! I will get you to tell me where that Cup is, your only say in the matter is whether I know are I use some persuade you with a whole lotta pain or before. Your choice!" He yells at me.

"Pain it is," I say confidently with a smirk of my own. With that Aiden whips out a roll of duct tape and unchains me. Before I can move or struggle at all, Aiden duct tapes my hands behind my back and my ankles and thighs together and then tosses me up onto his shoulder like a rag doll. This is when I take that chance to start wriggling.

Aiden laughs and merely places his hand on my butt, groping it as he holds me in place. He walks over to the bath tub and lowers me into it. What is going on here? The bath tub walls are high so lying down I can only see the roof and Aiden looming over me. He then walks out of my view and comes back with a sand bag on his shoulder.

"Now I am going to keep pouring sand into this bath tub until you tell me where to finds the Cup of Ankh. So are you going to tell me now or do we need more convincing," I just look at the bath tub walls not having anything to say to him. He takes his cue and starts pouring sand on my body but he steers clear of my face in case I want to tell him what he wants.

He pour piles and piles of sand on me and has completely covered my body, all that is left is my head. He has one bag left. All my cuts are stinging from the sand falling into them.

"So are we feeling talkative yet?" he asks. I say nothing and he begin to pour that last bag of sand on my head. I take a deep breath knowing I'll need it and shut my eyes and mouth tightly hoping not to take in any sand.

The sand hits my face. He just keeps pouring it on. My lungs are killing me and I am slowly running out of breath. I can't take it anymore! I need air!

I take a deep breath. First mistake. The sand goes into my nose making the need for air worse. It all so causes me to open my mouth in disgust. Second mistake. Sand enters my mouth as some makes its way to my lungs. I start coughing like mad. Third mistake. It doesn't help at all, if anything it causes me inhale and swallow more sand.

Everything starts to go fuzzy. But then I am pulled from the sand by Aiden. He has to save me, even if I don't talk because I will be even less use dead.

He drops me onto the cold floor and I start coughing up sand.

And slowly everything goes black.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – Guy Time**

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to karaliza76 and katniss500-sibuna!:)**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I am sitting in my bed, crying my eyes out. I miss Nina! I just want her back safe and sound! It is all my fault so punish me, not her! She doesn't deserve whatever Rufus is doing to her! Why!

There is a knock at the door but I ignore it hoping they with get that I don't want to see anybody. They just walk in, instead. It is Sibuna.

"Fabian, I know you miss Nina but we need to go help her instead of crying about it." Amber says softly trying to comfort me. I ignore her.

"The best thing you could be doing now is looking for another way to find Nina," Eddie says and I lose it.

"THERE IS NO OTHER WAY! WE HAVE NO CLUE AS TO WERE NINA IS! AND IT IS ALL MY FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR HER! THIS NEVER WOULD OF HAPPENED IF I DIDN'T YELL AT HER!"

I look around the room and at the four stunned faces. I realise that I don't usually go off at them like that. But I have been doing a lot of things that I don't usually do like going off at Nina, beating up Mark, giving Joy the cold shoulder and now yelling at my friends. I can't survive without Nina! I need her! I love her!

"I am sorry guys. And you are right, being upset doesn't help anything. Forgive me?" I say more calmly then my last attack on them.

Everyone nods and Alfie speaks up, "Fabian, we forgive you but you need to know we are here for you and we all missing Nina too. And will do anything to help her." I smile at my friends. What would I do without Sibuna?

* * *

Nina's POV

I wake up and start coughing up dirt. I have been chained up again in same position as before. I slowly recall what happened. Bath tub. Dirt. No air. I shiver at the thought and break into another wild coughing fit.

Then there is the scaping sound that shows the bookshelf being moved and the trap door swings open. Aiden strolls down the stairs.

"Hey Cutie," he says to me. "Are you going to tell me where to find the Cup?"

"Keep dreaming!" I shout at him and start to cough again.

"Ok, I will," He has a smart look on his face and he holds his hand to his chin to signal he is dreaming and looks up at the corner of the room. "I am dreaming: you, in a skimpy little bikini in my beach house bedroom." I moves from his pose and walks closer to me and bends down and whispers in my ear.

"And the doors are locked…."

I cringe way from him and he chuckles in delight. "I tell you, I am sure your boyfriend is missing having your hot body around." He says to me.

"I don't have a boyfriend anymore," I murmur.

"You gotta be kidding me! You mean a guy actually dumped you!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 – Text Me**

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to k drama queen! :)**

* * *

Nina's POV

I don't reply to Aiden's last question.

He walks over to me and unchains me. What is going on? I go to run but he is one step ahead of me and grabs my wrist and twists it behind my back. He holds my body close to his and sticks his head over my shoulder.

"I tell you, whoever that guy was he is crazy to dump a chick like you." I am getting worried. "Your sexy little figure is making me want you so bad, right now….." I shiver but not in the good way. My shiver is one of disgust.

Aiden then leads me over to the metal pole. He duct tapes my hands behind my back and around the pole. He then walks over to the wall across the room to a little key pad I hadn't noticed before. I presses a few buttons then there is a rumbling. I pole behind me starts to shrink until it is level with the small of my back and is holding my tightly in place.

Aiden walks back over to me and tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear then continues his walk around to my back. I look over my shoulder at him, not wanting to be taken by surprise by whatever he may do. That's when I notice his phone sticking out of his pocket. I HAVE to get that phone!

Aiden starts to run his fingers along my exposed shoulders. I take this chance and try to reach his phone in his pocket but he absentmindedly sways backwards a bit, deeming the phone out of my reach, before returning to him original position.

"I hope you never have to leave my little slice of heaven, here at the Macy Estate." He says to me. He starts to play with my messy and tangled hair so I try for his phone again. This time I manage to grab it and he still hasn't even noticed I was trying to get it.

He gets tired of my hair and walks around to my front.

"I am sure I would be a way better kisser than your ex," Aiden says to me and before I can comment, his repulsive lips slam into mine. I begin to run out of air, luckily he pulls away.

He whispers one thing to me before exiting. "I so badly want to put my hand up your skirt…"

His comment freezes me to the bone. But then I remember the phone, I need to get out of here. I quickly flick my head over my shoulder to see the phone. I quickly open up Messages.

I type:

It's Nina, please help

At Macy Estate in shed out back under

the bookshelf open the trap door.

Please hurry!

Now I have to add the number in. I think I can remember someone's number but I don't know whose and I am not a hundred percent sure if I even had it right but now wasn't the time for second thoughts. So I quickly typed in the number:

**1922082121**

And hit 'Send'.

Quickly I went into the 'Sent Items' folder and deleted my text from the records. The I heard the familiar noise of the scaping of the moving bookshelf. I knew I only had a few seconds before Aiden opened the trap door so I throw the phone and it skid across the floor and his the bottom stair. I hope it isn't broken because that might give him suspicions. The trap door swings open and Aiden comes down the stairs.

"Is my phone here, Hot…." He stops his question when he sees his phone lying at the bottom of the stair. Yep, I broke it. Aiden looks like he is about to cry.. He runs back up the stairs and slams the trap door shut. Sure enough, the scaping noise appears.

I hope I sent the text to Amber or someone from Sibuna.

Anyone except Fabian.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 – Flirts**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I am in my room again but this time I have hope. Hope, that we will find Nina. Hope, that she will forgive me.

All of Sibuna is trying to think of a way to trace Nina but sadly we couldn't have a Sibuna meeting right now because everyone else had things they had to do.

Eddie and Alfie have detention, Patricia has to finish her book report and Amber decided to go and pray to Sarah for help. I told her that Sarah was at rest now and couldn't help her anymore plus she isn't the Chosen One but she refused to listen to me.

There is a knock at the door. "Come in!" I yell and the door opens to reveal Joy. "Hey, Joy," I say, "I am sorry for the other day, I was just grumpy."

"Hey, it's alright, Fabes," Joy says as she puts a comforting hand on my shoulder and sits next to me on my bed.

"So what do you want?" I ask, curious as to why she was here.

"Oh…. Um….….I need help on the English homework, I don't know the answer to that last question." She says to me a little hesitantly, I wonder why?

"Well, the last question was how can you relate to the story? So what from this story has happened to you or what do you understand from your own experience." I ask her. She sits there and thinks for a second then replies.

"I know what it is like to have your boyfriend stolen from you by a hoe." I know she is talking about me and Nina.

"Joy, I was never your boyfriend and Nina is not a hoe," I say trying to stay calm.

She totally ignores my comment and continues, "I am way better for you than Nina."

"No, Joy." I say through gritted teeth trying not to go off at her again.

"Come on, Fabes, you know you want this and it can be yours if you just forget about Nina," She says.

"I want Nina, not you," I say a lot calmer than I feel.

"Please, you don't know what you want so you are just setting for that ugly America. But I can tell you what you really want! ME!" With that she jumps on top of me, forcing me to lie down. She straddles me and grabs me by the collar and tries to kiss me but I push her off.

"JOY! GET OUT!" I yell at her and point towards the door. She giggles and walks over to me before she can get to close I grab her by the upper arms trying to keep her at arm's length.

She whispers seductively to me, "Your sexy when your angry."

"JOY! I LOVE NINA!" I yell at her and walk away into the living room before I hurt her for what she has said.

I sit on the couch but she continues to follow me. There is no one in the living room. Joy walks in and sits on my lap, straddling my hips.

"Come on, I am way hotter than Nina and," She leans closer to me and whispers this, "I know you want to into my pants…."

NOW I AM ANNOYED! I throw Joy off my lap and onto the coffee table. She squeals in pains as her back hits the coffee table. I get up and run back into my room and slam the door. I lean against the door so Joy can't open it again.

"FABES!" she yells, "FABES! WE WILL BE TOGETHER! LET ME IN! FABES! DON'T WORRY! I WILL GET RID OF NINA SO WE CAN BE TOGETHER! FOREVER! I LOVE YOU! FABES!" she shouts as she bangs on the door.

I slide my back down the door and hold my hands in my face. I hear a 'hmp' and Joy stamping off.

Then my phone goes _Beep! Beep!_ Signalling I got a text message.

I open it up and look at the ID. It says:

**Unknown Number: 0123456789**

Strange. Next I look at the message.

**It's Nina, please help**

**At Macy Estate in shed out back under**

**the bookshelf open the trap door.**

**Please hurry!**

It's from Nina!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 – Cry…...**

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to SabunaSweetiexox and BELLA X STARFIRE7745231! :)**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I have to show the rest of Sibuna. I decide to text them all to meet me ASAP in my Sibuna clearing.

My text message reads:

**Sibuna Meeting**

**ASAP**

**Sibuna Clearing**

I hit 'Send'. I hear Amber squeal, from upstairs, so I guess she got my text message. Next I hear the clunking of Amber running down the stair in heels. The door to my room flies open and Amber leaps in the door.

"So does this mean you now another way to save Nina?" she questioned like she was trying to read my mind.

"Maybe," I replied, "I will tell you what I called the meeting for once we get over to the clearing and the others are here."

"Ok," Amber says then grabs my arm and darts out the room pulling me along with her.

* * *

Nina's POV

It doesn't seem like Aiden know about my text message. So maybe I am in the clear.

My ankle is killing an awful lot today. Probably from all the walking on it I have been force to do as well as having to stand on it now.

And cue the ghastly scraping of the bookshelf and the trap door opening as well as Aiden flouncing down the stairs. But this time was different. He was carrying a huge dagger.

"Hey Cutie, listen, the boss is getting impatient and wants the information now. So….. where is the Cup of Ankh?" He asks playing with his dagger absentmindedly.

"Ha! You think I would tell you just because you are holding a big knife in your hands! Ha! I have been to hell and back because of a break up. Psychical harm is the one thing getting me through it because I could easily die any day now and I would be free! Free of the pain! Free of life! Free of…..Fabian," I finished my rant a lot quieter then when I started it. My eyes start to tear up so I look at the ground. I start shaking with rage and struggle to breath. Then I blow up again.

"SO DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT YOU CAN COME DOWN HERE AND FLASH YOUR BIG KNIFE AND GET ME SQUEALING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL! 'CAUSE IT AGAIN'T GONNA WORK BUB! SO YOU JUST TAKE YOUR PRETTY LITTLE SELF AND MARCH…."

I am stopped by something piercing my stomach. I look down and see Aiden's dagger in my gut. I look up and face Aiden, my lip, quivering, and he glares at me then yells "JUST STOP TALKING!" He then proceeds to twist the dagger in its spot. I bite my lip and till I taste blood and realise that I now have blood dripping down my chin from my lip.

Aiden then yanks the knife out of me causing me breath to hitch. He then moves closer to my ear and moves some of my hair out of the way and whispers: "This is for you, Bitch…"

Before I can register what is happening, Aiden's fist connects with my face. Then again and again and again. He punches me from all direction but they all land directly on my face. Then he stops and I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting anymore pain. Just when I think he is about to leave, he slaps me, square across the face. My ready stinging face erupts in a surge of pure pain and I scream to the heavens.

Once then pain dyes down slightly, I open my eyes and see Aiden has left but his dagger is covered in my blood and at my feet.

I slide down onto the floor as much as my restraints will allow and

Cry…...


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 – Visual Aids Scam**

* * *

Fabian's POV

Me and Amber arrive at the Sibuna Clearing and see Patricia already there.

"So Fabian, have you suddenly had an apocalyptic realisation and now know where Nina is or can I go back to my book report?" Patricia asks with her usual amount of sass.

"Something like that and I will tell you when the guys get here," I say.

"Tell her now 'cause w ere here," Eddie says coming up behind me with Alfie at his side.

"Ok, well then, I received a text a few minutes ago from a random number," I start.

"So…?" Patricia cuts me off by saying.

"So…, this is what it said:

It's Nina, please help

At Macy Estate in shed out back under

the bookshelf open the trap door.

Please hurry!"

I read out. Everyone looks at me with faces mixed with surprise and excitement. Amber is the first one to come out of her shocked state.

"So let's get going!" she jumps up and starts marching off into the forest then pauses. "Um….where is Macy Estate?" she asks realising she has no idea where she is going.

"I don't know, I'll Google it," I say and get an internet page and search Macy Estate then click on 'Maps'.

"It is an hour and a half away from school," I read.

"How are we going to get there?" Alfie asks the question everyone is thinking.

"I don't know…." I go into deep thinking mode and everyone else follows.

What on earth are we going to do? None of us can drive. Buses don't go that far into the country. I can't go and ask Trudy or a teacher because they will want to know why we are going and if we tell any adults, Rufus will kill Nina. Plus what would we say?: 'Oh, hi, can you drive us into the country to go rescue Nina from a hundred year old man who is trying to get an ancient Egyptian Cup location out of her.' Somehow I don't think they would believe that and they would probably admit us all to a mental institute. So how are we suppose to save Nina?

"OOOUH! OOOUH! I KNOW! I know how to get there without the teachers getting suspicious!" Amber said jumping around like the ground was on fire. "So we tell the teachers we want to go out into town to get some visual aids for our oral presentations for English class," I remember joy asking for help with her English homework. We had to answer questions then do an oral presentation on answer for the last question on how we relate to the story, "So we will make a quick dash to the five cent store and buy some random stuff then catch a cab to Macy Estate, save Nina and be home for dinner!" I was a crazy plan but it just might work!

"Amber! You're a Genius!" Alfie shouts.

"It's about time you guys recognised my smarts," Amber says in a superior tone.

"Ok, we will go tomorrow, Amber can you talk to the teachers and I will print off the directions to Macy Estate, Alfie, Patricia and Eddie, you guys pack anything you think we might need. We will meet in the front yard at 11 o'clock." Everyone nods then we head beck tot the house to prepare.

Finally, we are going to get Nina back!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 – Nightmares and Mistakes**

* * *

Nina's POV

I blacked out a while ago. I think it was from blood loss. But then it could be from sleep deprivation, starvation, dehydration or all of the above.

* * *

When I was out I was having a dream of Fabian. He was standing alone in the dark. And he was calling my name over and over again. Then I he was in the woods holding my Eye of Horus Necklace and leaning against a tree. It looks like he is missing me until Joy comes over in a skimpy red dress and just as they are about to kiss everything disappears and is replaced by him crying. Then everything returns to black and I hear his voice echoing around my head.

"'_You're my best friend.' 'If you mean crazy by trying to help you ... then guilty as charged!' 'There are some things I can never forget.' 'I will not give up on Sarah, the quest and certainly not on you.' 'Nina, would you like to go to the prom with me.' 'I was gonna say beautiful.' 'You know you're the one, right?' 'Well, my Chosen One.' 'WE'RE OVER!' 'I HATE YOU!'_ _'I HATE YOU!'_ _'I HATE YOU!'" _

Things he had said to me just kept echoing and flying around my head until I thought it would burst. And the last thing he said to me just kept screaming over the top of the other things. Then it just all stopped and there was only one thing I am sure of.

I WILL NEVER MAKE THE MISTAKE OF LOVING FABIAN, EVER AGAIN!

* * *

That's when I woke back up to see Aiden leaning against a wooden table that he must have brought down here while I was unconscious.

"You're awake," He says bluntly. "Good. Now you are going to tell me where to find the Cup of Ankh or do I get to have some fun?"

"Have all the fun you want!" I spat confidently.

"Not that I need your permission, but that was exactly what I had planned." He says evilly. He walks over to me and ties me. I am too tired and sore to fight so I let him do what he wants. He takes me over to the table and lays my damaged and broken body on top of it. He then proceeds to retrain my arms, legs and head.

"No this will hurt," He says and before I can comprehend what is happening he takes out a knife and cuts three lines into my face. I scream in agony. He just laughs at my pain. "Now comes the fun part."

Next he takes out a lemon and everything becomes crystal clear. He places it on the table next my head and chops it in half, brutally, obviously trying to scare me but I am not going give him the satisfaction. He picks up on of the halves and holds it just above my newly formed cuts.

I close my eyes, tightly and bite my lip and prepare for the pain to hit me.

"This will hurt a lot," He says and with that he squeezes the lemon half. Drops of lemon juice drip into my cut and cause it to sting as ferociously as a million cuts. I yelp in pain despite me biting my lip.

It stings like nothing I have ever felt before.

* * *

Rufus' POV

I have been monitoring Aiden's phone very closely. Listening to all of his phone calls and reading all of his text messages just in case he was planning on telling someone else about my plan and deciding to take the Cup for himself. He may not know what its true purpose is but I am sure if he sold it he would receive some serious money.

There has been nothing interesting. That was until I found this:

**It's Nina, please help**

**At Macy Estate in shed out back under**

**the bookshelf open the trap door.**

**Please hurry!**

From Nina? She must have got a hold of his phone. Aiden does get attracted to far too many girls that he shouldn't so she would have plenty of opportunities to take it from him.

Well if Nina's friends are coming for her then I need to take her somewhere else and make Aiden disappear so he cannot squeal on me. But most importantly I need to make her friends lose hope and think she is done for.

And I know just how to.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 – The Fake and Untimely Demise**

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to Howardcarterrocks! :)**

* * *

Nina's POV

Aiden left me alone to cry. And that's what I did. I laid there and just cried. I cried for everything I had lost. I cried for all the pain I have been through. I cried for all of the tears I have already shed. But mostly I cried for the guy who broke my heart…Fabian.

Then again, then was the scraping of a mobile bookshelf then the trap door opened. I prepared myself to see Aiden's hideous face but I didn't instead I saw Rufus trudging down the stairs and towards me.

"Hello Chosen One. Are you going to tell me where to find the Cup of Ankh?" He asks just as he has multiple times before. Get ready for a stunner of an answer.

"No," I said extremely bluntly. And in case you hadn't worked it out, yes, my 'stunner of answer' was me being sarcastic.

"Fine. We are moving." He tells and walks over to me and takes a syringe and plunges it straight into my leg.

It instantly takes full effect. My head feels like a mallet has been smashed into it. And all my senses go haywire. And slowly I lose consciousness.

* * *

Rufus' POV

I just dealt with Aiden and he won't be seen or heard from ever again. Time to move Nina.

Enter the chamber to see a batter and bruised girl, strapped to a wooden table. I had to give to her. She has endured everything I have thrown at her and not cracked at all. Although she isn't making my life any easier. Or longer of that matter.

"Hello Chosen One. Are you going to tell me where to find the Cup of Ankh?" I ask just as I have multiple times before.

"No," she says extremely bluntly.

"Fine. We are moving." I tell her and walk over to the Chosen One and take a syringe and plunge it straight into her leg.

It instantly takes full effect. After no more than ten seconds, she is unconscious. I untie her then fling her over my shoulder and take her back to my car. I stuff her into the boot. Now to throw her friends off her trail.

I head over to the shed and pinned a typed note to the door that reads:

**Dear Children,**

**Nina gave me the information I required so she was of no **

**use to me any longer so I have disposed of her. **

**Before she died she asked me to tell you, children, **

**some important things she wanted you to hear:**

**To her friends, thank you for being there for me.**

**To her boyfriend, Fabian, I will love you forever.**

**And lastly to her parents, please tell them she loves them **

**very dearly.**

**That is all. By the way I will dispose of her body then I will **

**be becoming for the Cup of Ankh in a fortnight's time.**

**Sincerely,**

**Rufus Zeno**

Of course I made it all up but they will never know. Plus it will keep them from looking for her and will give me and her some personal time together.

Now all that is left is let the Chosen One's friends discover the note and learn of her _'untimely demise'._


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 – NINA IS DEAD?**

* * *

Fabian's POV

Ok, me, Amber, Alfie, Patricia and Eddie are in the cab now, on our way to Macy Estate. We sped-shopped at the five cent store and grabbed the first ten things we saw.

So we brought: A giant banana, clown shoes, a TV remote, a spork, a pineappple, a pink tutu, fake teeth, a pack of seeds, a stuffed toy puppy and starfish.

We are going to have fun trying to use those as visual aids but some things are more important. Like Nina. I can't wait to find her!

We pull up to a giant mansion. There is no car in the drive way but we still have to be quiet and sneaky, just in case someone is home. We tell the cab driver to come back in ten minutes.

Nina's text says to go to shed in the backyard under and to look under the bookshelf open the trap door beneath it.

We all tiptoe down the side of the house in single file. We reach the shed and pull the door open. Sure enough, there is a bookshelf on the back wall. Me, Alfie and Eddie grab a hold of the bookshelf.

"Ok, on one, two, three, push!" I say and we push the bookshelf to the side and just like Nina said there would be there was a trap door underneath the bookshelf's original location. I lift the trap door's lid and slowly descend a staircase below it.

"Nina!" I call out to the dark room. "Nina! Nina!"

Everybody joins me down in the dark room and copies my desperate calls to Nina.

After about another minute of no reply. I start to look around the room to see I can spot anything.

"Hey, guys I think I can see a gas lamp," I say and reach out to turn it on. It turned on slowly, lighting the room only slightly.

We were all horrified by what we saw. Once again there was blood everywhere! Not to mention a very bloody dagger lying on the floor near a metal pole. Amber instantly ran from the room not wanting to see the blood any longer and slowly we all followed her. I am trying to hold back tears. My poor Nina!

We all exited the shed and Patricia gasped then dropped to the ground. She returned to her feet holding a piece of paper that she picked up off the ground. She read it, quietly herself, her lips moving to form the words without any noise then she instantly burst into tears.

"What is it?" I asked her. She was too distraught to read it out so she passed to me and I read it in my head and this is what it said:

**Dear Children,**

**Nina gave me the information I required so she was of no **

**use to me any longer so I have disposed of her. **

**Before she died she asked me to tell you, children, **

**some important things she wanted you to hear:**

**To her friends, thank you for being there for me.**

**To her boyfriend, Fabian, I will love you forever.**

**And lastly to her parents, please tell them she loves them **

**very dearly.**

**That is all. By the way I will dispose of her body then I will **

**be becoming for the Cup of Ankh in a fortnight's time.**

**Sincerely,**

**Rufus Zeno**

NINA IS DEAD!


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 – Suicide**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I instantly burst into tears. This is ALL my fault! And now Nina is dead!

"What is it?" Amber asks. I manage to gather myself enough to answer her.

"This note must have been pinned to the door but we knocked it off when entering," I said taking note that there was a pin still in the note that must have held it to the door. "It's from Rufus and it says:

Dear Children,

Nina gave me the information I required so she was of no

use to me any longer so I had to..…. disposed of her." I took a minute before I continued otherwise I would have burst into another spurt of unstoppable tears.

"Before she…. Died… she asked me to tell you,

children, some important things she wanted you to hear:

To her friends, thank you for being there for me.

To her boyfriend, Fabian….. I will love you forever.

And lastly to her parents, please tell them she loves them

very dearly.

That is all. By the way I will dispose….. of her body then I will

be becoming for the Cup of Ankh in a fortnight's time.

Sincerely,

Rufus Zeno" I managed to finish the note with only a few pauses when I was about to burst into tears. At least she said she loved me. After everything that had happened that was a great weight of my shoulders. But this was still my fault!

* * *

The ride home was full of sobs and everyone wanted to know why we were all crying. I couldn't take talking about it again so that was when I ran to my room.

I sat on my bed, curled up in a ball, clutching Nina's Eye of Horus Necklace, crying my eyes out.

Why Nina? She is so good, kind-hearted, smart, compassionate, beautiful, friendly and… simply amazing. This was all my fault! I will never forgive myself. So why not me instead of her? She deserved to live! And worst of all, the last thing I said to her was 'I hate you!'. I will never get to apologize. But at least she still loved me…..

Everyone eventually when to bed except for me. I am was beginning to get dehydrated from all my crying. Eddie is sleeping in Alfie and Jerome's room because he doesn't want to disturb me.

But then what do you do when everything you ever wanted….. is dead?

One word.

Suicide.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 – Break Point**

* * *

Nina's POV

I when I woke back up I was back in the shed Rufus had originally locked me in. But this time I was just sitting on the floor with my hands tied behind my back. I was free to move about but with my injuries it just would have hurt too much to move.

Then Rufus trudged in looking even more annoyed than usual.

"I AM STARTING TO DIE CHOSEN ONE!" He yells and kind of snarls at me.

"Good!" I say to him in a very stuck up tone.

"NO! NOT GOOD! Cause if I die no one will ever know where you are and you will die here!" He yells back.

"Oh well, I can finally go to rest without you beating me to the point I may die but then leaving me to sit or stand in pain praying for it to end." I say confidently, meaning every word I say.

"TELL ME WHERE THE CUP OF ANKH IS!" He yells at me with the rage of a million bulls.

"N.E.V.E.R." I say and with that Rufus loses it. His face goes bright red and I sweat I can see steam coming out of his ears. He picks me up and throws me across the room and I hit the wall on the opposite side of the shed, I can feel my bones braking as I collide with the wall. I bounce, slightly, off the wall and onto the floor.

I began to cry and try to crawl away, but Rufus comes over to me and kicks me, hard and fast in the gut twice and once in the face. I can feel the blood oozing all over my face and body then leaking onto the floor and staining it a crimson red. I shut my eyes tightly and began Rufus for mercy.

"Rufus…. Please Stop….. Please!...Rufus, Please….just stop! Please…..stop!" I beg and plead but Rufus isn't interested. He picks my up again and drops me straight onto the floor. The back of my head slams into the cold cement floor and erupts in pain. I scream out in agony. But there is no one to hear me. I feel blood trickle out of the back of my head and throw my hair. Rufus kicks me in the sides and I scream out in anguish. I turn onto my side and curl up into a ball. But it was a bad idea because Rufus just takes it as an opportunity to kick me, hard in the back. The kick sends shockwaves up my spine.

I collapse out of my little ball, crying my eyes out and shaking briskly. I am in too much pain to move. At this point in time I am in so much pain that it hurts to just breathe. Why can't I just die?

Rufus goes to kick me in the face again but I muster up all my strength and fling my arm out in the direction of his foot. And yell:

"STOP!"

He pauses mid-kick and listens to what I have to say.

"I-i….I will…..t-take yo-u…..tooo….t-t-the cup-p….." I whisper as loud as I can, my voice trembling in fear.

"Splendid!" He says evilly with a smirk on his face.

I lay there and just breathe as best I can.

I have reached my beak point.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 – Celebrating?**

* * *

Joy's POV

Patricia, Amber, Alfie and Eddie told everybody that Nina died. Fabian ran off before they could make the announcement. He was probably so overjoyed that she was dead and he didn't have to pretend to like her anymore that he just couldn't wait to go celebrate by his self.

Well it is time he celebrated with me.

It is pretty late at night but I know he won't mind. I slip on a skimp red dress that is extremely tight and only just covers my bum. He will love it! And hey, I might even be in his bed by tomorrow morning. I slowly open the door between the girls corridor and the stairs. I check that Victor is asleep first, in his office then head towards the stairs. I get there just in time to see Fabian slipping out the front door.

Hmmm. Wonder where he is going? I will just follow him. I am sure he won't mind.

Come to Mamma, Fabes!

* * *

Fabian's POV

I know what I am going to do. But first I need to slip out and get some air. I slip out the front door, no problem then walk deep into the woods. I get the feeling I am being followed but I am sure it is nothing.

I reach a spot where the tree's braches part a little revealing the beautiful night sky and all the twinkling little stars.

I lean against a tree and stare up at the beautiful stars. Nina is up there somewhere. And pretty soon I will be to. So we can be together forever.

I take out Nina's Eye of Horus Locket and hold it tightly. It is the closes thing I have to Nina. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes but I won't let them fall. Soon I will be with Nina and nothing will be able to tear us apart.

Then I hear a twig snap and some cursing. Look up to see Joy, prancing over to me in a ridiculously tight dress, not to mention short.

"Hey Fabes," she says in a low voice which I guess is supposed to make her sound sexy but in reality it makes her sound like she has a cold.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask baffled as to why she followed me.

"I couldn't help myself," She says then slams her lips into mine. Her lips taste disgusting! Not at all like Nina's. She pulls away for air then goes back in to kiss me but I duck and she crashes into the tree I was leaning against.

"JOY ARE YOU CRAZY!" I yell probably waking up most of the school.

"No, I am just celebrating," She says innocently.

"Celebrating? Why?" I ask tremendously confused.

"Nina's death of course. Now you are free to be with me. And it's ok. I understand now why you were acting like you didn't like me. You didn't want to seem like you abandoning a girl while she was away. But now that she is dead everything is fine!"

I wanted to rip her head off right then and there. But I didn't. Instead I walked straight up to her and slapped her right across that sinister little face of hers. She deserved it! Then I left her there, out in the cold and all alone.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 – Saviour**

* * *

Patricia's POV

It is four in the morning. I haven't slept a wink. I stayed up all night staring at the note from Rufus. Something was off about it. But what?

I have read it and read it and read it and read it a million times over again. Why does it seem so of the mark?

Then it hit me! It had been staring me in the face the whole time! I have to tell Fabian!

* * *

Fabian's POV

So here I am sitting on the kitchen floor in the corner about to commit suicide. I have Trudy's sleeping pills at the ready as well as a glass of water. There is about eighteen left so I am taking those and hoping it works. It is about four in the morning so no one is going to be awake to stop me.

I tip the pills into my hand and stare at them.

"For Nina…" I whisper. Then I hear someone running down the stairs. Not wanting them to stop me I throw all the pills into my mouth and have a skull of the water. Everything starts to go blurr and spin. Good by world!

Then someone enters then kitchen, probably the same person who was coming down that stairs but my vision is too blurry for me to tell who it is. They are yelling at me but it all just sounds like a long muffled ramble.

The figure crouches next to me and something whacks me hard in the back causing most of the pills, that I was having trouble swallowing, to fly out of my mouth and onto the floor. I start coughing and more pills come out.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I am sleeping in Alfie and Jerome's room so Fabian can be alone. But truth be told, I am not getting much sleep and neither is Alfie. So I can only imagine how bad it is for Fabian. Alfie and I finally talk each other to sleep when we are awoken by scream.

"FABIAN! FABIAN DON'T! SPIT THEM OUT! FABIAN!"

Me, Alfie and Jerome and get up and run to the kitchen, where the noise seems to be coming from.

We walk in followed by the rest of the house and see, my girlfriend yelling at Fabian and patting his back. We don't know what is going on until Fabian starts coughing and yacks up ten or so pills. He was trying to commit suicide but Patricia stopped him.

I rush over to my girlfriend and roommate's side to help while Trudy calls an ambulance.

Come on Fabian, you'll be alright.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 – Alive!**

* * *

Fabian's POV

The paramedics came to Anubis House and gave me a check-up to see if I was going to be ok. But I don't care. It is because of Patricia that I survived. I hate her for that. She couldn't of just let me die. I could have been with Nina by now if Patricia hadn't of interrupted.

He paramedic's now say that someone has to be watching me at all times so it is going to be even harder to do away with myself now that someone is always going to be watching me.

Patricia has been sitting on the couch wrapped in Eddie's arms since the paramedic's arrived. They had to check her out to make sure she doesn't go into shock. Cause apparently finding me on the floor with the pills really shook her up.

I can't help but notice that she has been trembling in Eddie's grip and crying a bit. I hope she is going to be ok. Even though I am made at her I still don't want anything bad to happen to her. Eddie needs her. And she needs Eddie.

I know what it is like to lose someone you love extremely dearly and they don't deserve to be taken away from each other. No one does.

Patricia and Eddie slowly get up off the couch and head in my direction.

"Fabian, I have to tell you something…" Patricia starts but I cut her off.

"Well I don't want to listen to anything you have to say," I say pretty rudely but I don't care at the current stage in time.

"Fabian you need to hear this before you try and commit suicide again," she says sternly.

This time I don't reply, I just cross my arms and look in a different direction.

"Fabian, please. Just look at this," Patricia begs and holds out a piece of paper. I give into curiousity and take the paper from her and look at it. It is Rufus's letter from Macy Estate, telling us Nina is dead. Is this some kind of sick joke to get me to remember what I have lost?

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? REMIND ME NINA'S IS DEAD? I CAN'T FORGET SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME!" I snap at Patricia but she doesn't back down.

"Look at it though. Is there anything wrong you can see with this note?" She asks.

"WRONG! It is a letter to us saying Nina is dead! What more could be wrong about it!" I yell and scrunch the piece of paper up and throw it at Patricia.

She just catches it and unhfoldes it then says, "But Fabian, it says:

And lastly to her parents, please tell them she loves them very dearly. NINA'S PARENTS ARE DEAD! We have been too busy being upset to realise that this note is a fake. Rufus must have just written it because he knew we were looking for Nina and he wanted to throw us off! NINA IS ALIVE!"

I am to shocked to breathe at first but then it sinks in.

MY NINA IS ALIVE!


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 – A House Call**

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to IheartFabina and FabinAnubiSwiftie4eva! :)**

* * *

Fabian's POV

It was weird today. In class we were talking about Egyptian Mythology when the Fire sprinklers went off for no reason. He had to evacuate the entire school because of it and everyone had to assemble outside of the school building.

And that's what we are doing now. I am standing with Patricia, Amber, Alfie and Eddie on the grass and no one is allowed to go anywhere until everyone is accounted for.

* * *

Rufus' POV

That takes care of the teachers and students. I just set off their fire sprinkler system so everyone would have to assemble on the opposite side of the school grounds to Anubis House. This way I can easily sneak the Chosen One into the house without anyone seeing her and she can take me to the Cup.

* * *

Nina's POV

I know what I am doing isn't smart but I just can't take anymore beatings.

Rufus is keeping a firm grip on my upper arm. He drags me up the stairs to Anubis House. The last time I was here, Fabian broke my heart.

"Let's go get the Cup!" Rufus declares as we enter the house. I am hoping that someone is here and will help me.

"Hello!" Rufus calls out checking for people. "Empty, good," He says proudly and I know he made sure no one would be home, somehow. "Now where is it?" He asks and tugs on my arm. I yelp in pain. My body hurts everywhere. I can't move without having a large amount of pain inflicted on me.

"This way," I say leading Rufus up the stairs. We enter the girls' corridor and all the terrible memories of my last time in this hallway. This is where my life went wrong. This is where it all started. And this is where I left and got myself in to this mess.

"Keep going!" Rufus growls at me, taking me away from my thoughts. I realise I have been standing still, almost mesmerized, at the place where everything happened.

I lead Rufus in to mine and Amber's room. Hardly anything has changed in the long time I have been gone. I walk over to my closet and take out a bag from the bottom of the closet. I open the bag and take out the Cup of Ankh.

Rufus snatches it off me and holds it up to look at it in the light to make sure it is authentic. Finally I am free! Rufus has what he wants from me and now I am free!

I lay down on my bed. For the first time in alone time, I feel my skin collide with the soft covers on my bed. I close my eyes just Living in the moment and loving the comfort of my bed. Comfort and relaxation are things I have not been able to enjoy lately and I love feeling like this again.

But something latches onto my arm and rips me from my wonderful bed. My eyes flash open to see Rufus clutching my arm tightly and dragging me from the room.

"What are you doing? I gave you what you wanted, now you have to tell me go! I have no further use!" I yell at Rufus.

He turns to me and smiles, evilly. "Not true," He says stroking my cheek and causing me to wince in pain. "That Rutter Boy," I cringe at his name, "still has the elixir, and you seem very important to him," I trying to pull out of his grip but he just tightens his grip on my arm, causing me to whimper in pain, "He will be so overjoyed when he finds out your alive," I give him a questioning look, asking why he would think I am dead, But Rufus ignores me and continues. "And am sure he will trade the elixir for his precious little sweetheart." This is ridiculous!

"He hates me! He would never trade the elixir for me! You're wasting your time!" I yell at him.

He places a finger over my lips.

"Shhhhhh. Well see…."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 – A text from a Sweetheart's Captor**

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to Howardcarterrocks! :)**

* * *

Fabian's POV

Finally, everyone was allowed to return to their houses after the little Fire sprinkler system incident. I walked straight back to Anubis House and into my room.

Ok, so now I know Nina is alive, how can I rescue her? I am right back on square one. I have stuck on this square over and over and over again.

I miss Nina so much! It gets worse by the day, pretty soon I will go insane, they will have put me in a Mental Home. I just can't live without Nina! I love her so much and I hate the fact that she is in the hands of that terrible. He can hurt her as much as he wants to and I can't help her at all.

She is so amazing. Nina is everything to me. I love her so much! I would give anything to just wrap my arms around her petite waist and hold her tightly. She is so perfect in every way!

I leave my room and walk up the stairs to Nina and Amber's room. No one is going to be home for a while. Victor and Trudy had to go see Mr Sweet on the matter of the fire sprinkler system and everybody else went out for dinner.

Amber arranged the Anubis House dinner a while ago before Nina was kidnapped. Everyone in the house was going to dinner at a fancy restaurant in town and Nina had been excited about the whole thing. I was supposed to go but I just couldn't. Not without Nina.

I took a deep breath then walked into Nina and Amber's room. I sat down on Nina's bed and just looked around at all of Nina's things. I picked up her pillow and hugged it close to my body. It smells just like Nina. But it's just not the same. It just not the same as her. The incredible, wonderful, marvellous girl that she is makes all the difference.

I am just about to leave when my phone goes off.

_Beep! Beep!_

I get it out and see I have a text from Nina. I quickly work out that Rufus must still have Nina's phone from when he first kidnapped her. I open the text to see what he wants.

**If you want your precious little Sweetheart **

**you had better bring me the elixir. **

**Tonight at midnight at the shed in the forest**

**(I know you know the one).**

**Come alone or Nina will suffer and no tricks **

**or else I will hurt Nina.**

**Cheers, Rufus **

I knew it would be Rufus. And he wants the elixir for Nina!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 – The Elixir That Would Save Nina's Life**

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to all the people who have read, liked, loved, followed, favourited or comment/reviewed on my story! Thanks for the support guys! :)**

* * *

What am I supposed to do? Nina would want me to keep the elixir from Rufus. Or would she? He still needs the cup to gain immortality, doesn't he?

So… Elixir: Yes, Cup: No. I quickly weigh up my options. Nina is too important to me to lose so I will give Rufus the elixir. He would still need the cup and with Nina back she could hide it in a location where only the Chosen One can access it.

Done! Mind made up! I will give Rufus the elixir for Nina.

Now to retrieve the elixir from the place I hid it, two years ago.

I go out to the shed in the shed grounds and bring the old wooden ladder back and into the house. I carry it up the stairs and down the girl's corridor. Nobody is back yet. Perfect. I carry the ladder up the attic steps and into what has been returned into storage now that Vera has disappeared.

I set up the ladder on a corner then climb the stairs. I reach the top and extent my arm up to the eave connecting to the corner of the ceiling. I start feeling around for the bottle that I have hidden out of the sight of everyone, ladder or not.

I feel something cold and made of glass graze my hand. GOT YA! I grasp the bottle and lift it down into my vision range.

The yellow liquid splashes around in the glass bottle. I hold it up to the light. Can elixirs for immortality go off? Oh well, that is for Rufus to find out.

I scurry down the ladder and down the attic stairs. I leave the ladder up there. It already fits in with all the other junk up there so no point wasting my time and taking it down. Plus there is more important things to do then be tidy. Nina is at stake!

Now I have to wait for midnight. I hide the elixir under my pillow until it is time to meet up with Rufus and get Nina back. Then I can finally apologize and go back to being a happy joyous couple.

There was one thought that crossed my mind. What if Rufus is playing me to get what he wants?

He could easily hit me over the head and take the elixir and Nina and I would never see either again.

NO FABIAN! You are not going to stuff up again. First sign of a danger, you get Nina and get the hell out of there!

Rufus better be telling the truth or for his own safety….


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41- Nothing except Nina…..**

* * *

Fabian's POV

It is 11:47. Almost midnight. I am walking through the dark woods. The cold wind whips my skin, lightly. I shiver. I wish I had brought a jacket. Fabian, you idiot! You are about to finally get Nina back and your worried about your choice of clothing! Wow! Amber really has rubbed off on me. I shiver at the thought but smile thinking about how happy my blonde headed friend will be when I return with Nina!

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I am startled by my phone going off. I half expect it to be Rufus but speak of the devil, it's Amber.

I check the message and it reads:

**Hi Fabian :)**

**Gr8 nite! u should hav come!**

**We r goin bit longer**

**Don't miss me 2 much :D**

**& don't worry we will find**

**Nina :)**

**Bye, Amber XoX**

If only Amber knew how right she was.

I round a tree that I recognise as the giant old red oak tree that I found Nina's Eye of Horus necklace under when this mess startled. I slide my hand into my pocket and pull out the Necklace. I stare at it for a while just thinking about the beautiful girl whose neck this belongs on.

I put it back in my pocket and continue on to the shed in the middle of the woods.

I pass another tree I recognize as the tree I found the blood message on but the message is gone. It was washed away by the rain that occurred the night after I found the message. It was lucky I found it when I did.

I keep moving seeing as I don't have too much time to look at the scenery.

I can see the little shed that Rufus and I agreed to meet in, in the distance between the masses of trees. I stop just as I reach the last few scattered trees before the little clearing the shed is located in. I slide my hand in my other pocket and take out the elixir.

"For Nina!"

I whisper to myself as my words are caught by the wind. A single tear slides down my cheek and splashes onto the glass bottle in my hands.

I stomp over to the shed and see the door is wide open and the lights are on. I stop a few metres from the shed.

"RUFUS!" I yell at the shed. "I HAVE THE ELIXIR! NOW BRING NINA OUTSIDE IF U WANT IT!" I yell. And wait for a reply.

No reply.

"RUFUS!" I yell again.

No reply again.

Something is off here….

The door sways in the wind, slightly….. And the lights flicker for a second… Thunder crackles from the sky warning me of the storm approaching….

But nothing matters…

Nothing except Nina…..


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 – Out In The Pouring Rain**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I take a deep breath and finally muster up the courage to enter the shed. I hesitate a bit thinking this could be a trap but then reassure myself, in a way, with the fact Nina is in there, waiting for me. I step inside.

The first thing I notice is the blood. I didn't think it was possible but there is more! Now it is all up the walls as well. The next thing is that there is no one in here! IT IS EMPTY!

"RUFUS!" I snarl under my breath. I run out of the shed and into the little clearing. I drop to my knees in the mud.

I cry. "Nina…why…? ….. stupid. Stupid! STUPID!"

I yell and pound my fists into the mud and the mud flies back up and hits me in the face.

"Nina….."

I whimper as the thunder rumbles again and the rain begins to pour down on my sorry being.

"I failed…." Lightning flashes in the distance. "I am so….so ….sorry Nina…"

The rain pounds against my back and feel like daggers plunging though my clothes and into my skin.

"Why…?"

I wail. I pull out Nina's Eye of Horus Necklace and hold it in my hands. I stare endlessly at it as water drips down my face both a mix of my tears and the flooding rain. But I am suddenly consumed by rage again. I grip it tightly in my fist then chuck it across the clearing, not wanting to see it ever again. It is merely teasing me, that I have lost Nina…. My Nina…

The thunder booms again and the lighting flashes. The wind is blowing even more ferociously than before. Tears fall mercilessly from my eyes. Why…?

Suddenly there is a slam behind me and I jump to my feet. I turn to see the door of the shed has been blowing closed. There is a something on the door…..

I walk over to it am see that it is a note. The ink has been smudged due to the rain and the letters are only just readable.

_**RUTTER,**_

_**Upset? Well don't get you panties in a knot, I have Nina, just not here. Just to make sure no one was informed of our rendezvous, I have taken her to another location. We will make the exchange there instead. So bring the elixir to the warehouse where I held Patricia captive and I will give you back the Chosen One. Same rules apply. Come alone, do not tell anyone where you are going and don't be late. I expect you here by 12:10 otherwise…. You understand? Good. **_

_**R.Z.**_

NINA! I quickly check my watch.

12:08


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 – Delirious**

* * *

Nina's POV

Rufus didn't take me back to the usual shed after our field trip to the school. He took me to the warehouse he kept Patricia in. Inside was completely different though. Everything had been remove from the room and replaced with a metal pole (no surprises there), chains, Rufus' green bag, a stool, a chair, a pile of metal pipes, a table, a plank of rotting wood and a partly smashed glass torchiere light.

Rufus shackles me to the metal pole with chains and pulls duct tape out of his green bag. He duct tapes my mouth shut before tossing the duct tape into his bag then taking a seat on the stool.

He takes something out of his pocket. I recognise it as my phone! He still has my phone the little demon! He looks like he is doing something with it then tosses it onto the floor below him and rises from his chair to stomp on it then sits back down.

"I have texted your little boyfriend and he will be coming for you tonight and I will finally have the cup and the elixir," He says before exiting and locking the door.

Ha! He thinks Fabian will actually come! There is no way in the world he will come! He hates me! He said so himself! Rufus is going to be upset! He must be delirious if he thinks that Fabian is going to give him the elixir for me!

* * *

It is night now. At least I think it is. It is even harder to tell in this shed than the other one. Every nook and cranny is sealed. I am standing here, chained to a metal pole, in the dark. Whats worse is I am sure I have broken bones everywhere. It hurts to move and even breath. All my breathes are short and hitched with pain. I am ready to die.

There is a noise coming from the door and it opens to reveal Rufus. Rufus walks in and turns on the partly smashed glass torchiere lamp it flickers a few times before turning on fully. I blink a few times to take in the light.

Rufus unchains me and I fall limply to the ground. I whimper in pain as my aching body hits the cold cement floor.

"Get up!" Rufus barks at me but I am too sore and tired to listen and obey. When I do not get up, Rufus pulls me up by my hair. I whimper again and Rufus slams me down back into the floor. I scream in pain. "I am in charge here!" Rufus yells at me. He kicks me hard in the gut and I shriek out in pain.

"Now get up!" Rufus yells. I obey not wanting to be harmed again. My legs shake and I cry as pain shoots through my legs as I struggle to stand. Once on my feet, Rufus walks over to his green bag and takes out a knife. I realise what is happening and try to run to the door. I trip and my body collides with the ground. I begin to cry knowing I can't escape.

Rufus walks over to me and flips me onto my back. I yelp in pain again through my tears. Rufus stabs his knife into my gut and I stop breathing and just let my tears fall…...as darkness consumes me...


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 – Ambushed**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I have to get to the warehouse, fast, or else Rufus will kill Nina. I don't waste another second. I drop the note and run into the woods in the direction of the warehouse Rufus kept Patricia captive in, two years ago.

The rain falls on me as my feet pound against the ground as I propel myself around and between the trees. The rain creates mud that I dash through not caring how dirty I get as long as Nina is safe. I run and run and run, I can't stop or it means Nina's life. Thunder cracks and lightning flashes while the rain continues to pour down. I can hardly see where I am going. I am breathing hard and all my tears are gone. I have to save Nina.

I see the shed in the distance. I stop for a minute. What if this is a trap? I quickly process all my options at lightning speed. I decide. I take out the elixir and hide it beneath an oak tree. If Rufus wants it I will tell him where it is as long as I get Nina back.

I check my watch 12:09. Then it changes to 12:10. I have to run! I run the last few metres to the warehouse.

The door is open so I step inside. I see a horrific scene. Nina, my beautiful Nina, is chained to a pole with blood, cuts and bruises all over her body and staring at the floor. I am almost ready to cry at the sight. I go to take a step forward , "Ni….." I start but never finish because something cold and hard collides with the back of my head and I fall to the floor and see Nina, finally, look my way as everything goes black…

* * *

Nina's POV

Rufus chained me up again after I regained consciousness. But, honestly, I wish I had died, right then and there. Rufus then went to hide in the woods so he could ambush Fabian who was supposedly coming to my rescue. Ha! That is the funniest thing I have ever heard!

I stare at my blood on the floor. My body is filled with nothing my than pure pain and hatred. I hate Rufus! I hate being the Chosen One! And most of all I hate Fabian! I hope he doesn't come for me because I don't want to see him ever again. I can take all the pain in the world if it means never seeing Fabian's poor, ugly, pathetic face again!

As I think that I hear: "Ni….." followed by a large _Thwack!_

I look up to see Fabian falling to the ground and Rufus standing behind him with a huge metal pole!

FABIAN?!

All I can think is he deserved it!


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 – Reacquainted**

* * *

Fabian's POV

My eyes slowly open. At first everything is blurred but after a few dozen blinks everything comes into focus.

The first thing I notice is Nina covered in blood and chained, cruelly, to a metal pole. She is gagged and looking down at the floor. I go to run to her then I realise I am tied to a chair. I struggle against my restrains, desperate to reach Nina but I just can't break free.

"Nina…." I finally say once I have given up on fighting my restraints. I wait for her to look up and see me and for her eyes to light up. But it never happens. She doesn't even flinch. What did Rufus do to her!?

I go to say her name again in the odd chance that she didn't hear me but I am stopped by a loud creaking and scraping noise. Nina instantly looks up towards the door. Why did she notice the door but not me? I just leave the matter and turn to see Rufus entering. I turn back to see a look of pure fear in Nina's eyes. What has Rufus done to Nina? My Nina.

From her appearance, he has DEFINIATELY hurt her. She is wearing the outfit she put on for our date and it is torn, shredded and bathed in blood. Her hair is fizzy and matted. Her skin is pale white and covered in bid purple, yellow and black bruises and cuts and blood. I cannot get over how much blood is on her. It can't all be hers. At least I hope it isn't.

Rufus walks over to Nina's side. He places a hand on Nina's gut and she winces and looks like she is about to keel over and die. He will pay for whatever he has done to her!

"Hello, Rutter," Rufus says evilly and Nina still refuses to look at me. "I presume you're comfortable. Now straight down to business," Rufus say not allowing me give a smart or witty remark. "Where is the elixir? The second you give it to me the second you and your little sweetheart here can run off into the sunset." Rufus strokes Nina's cheek and Nina looks like she is about to cry. "So where is it? I presume you brought it with you cause you wouldn't want to risk the life of your precious little girlfriend here, now would you?"

"I hide them in the forest and the second you let Nina go I will tell you what tree it is under," I say confidently.

"No, you are in no position to be demanding things," rufus says and gestures to Nina's chained figure and I swallow, loudly. "So tell me where you have hidden the elixir and I will release you both." Rufus finishes.

What am I going to do? I can't be the reason Nina is stuck here. And Rufus needs the cup as well as the elixir. But I just hope Rufus will keep his word.

"Fine."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 – Incentive and Idiots**

* * *

Fabian's POV

"Well tell me where the elixir is already!" Rufus booms taking a step towards me.

I hesitate for a second. What if he is lying and doesn't keep up his end of the bargain by letting Nina go.

"Maybe you need a bit more incentive….." Rufus says evilly taking a step backwards towards Nina. Before I can tell him to stop, he pulls knife out of his green bag and lightly pieces it into the top of Nina's arm. He begins to slice down her arm and she screams out in pain. Her scream clears my head.

"Rufus….! Rufus…! I'll tell you just stop! PLEASE!" I cry out in between my spluttering tears. Nina is also in tears and her face is a picture of agony. I die inside seeing her like this. I continue to beg Rufus to spare Nina.

"RUFUS!..._please_….." I whisper the last bit almost inaudibly.

Finally Rufus removes the blade from Nina's arm but it has already made it's way from the top of Nina's arm, near her shoulder all the way down to just above her wrist.

"Well….?" Rufus half asks and half demands.

* * *

Nina's POV

What is this moron doing? First he breaks up with me. Then he acts like he even cares what happens to me. Then, as if that isn't bad enough, he gives a psychopath the key to eternal Life. Job Well done, Rutter!

Have to give him props though, He actually had me believing for a second that he actually cared about me. Then I remember, _Hey this is the ass that dumped me and broke my heart into a million pieces and to top it off he told me he hates me. PERFECT!_

Lucky I snapped back to reality and saw Fabian for the jerk he is!

* * *

Fabian's POV

I grumble a bit before answering, "There is an oak tree. It is one of the tallest trees about 5 meters from this shed. The bark is peeling away and it is north from here." I gave my little recount on the tree I hid the elixir that Rufus wanted so badly, under.

"Good boy, Rutter," Rufus called to me like I was a dog. He pats Nina on the cheek twice and she cringes under his touch before Rufus goes strolling out the door to follow my directions and find his treasure under the oak tree.

I calm myself down by telling myself that as long as Nina is okay everything will be fine. Plus Rufus still needs the Cup of Ankh to gain immortality and eternal life.

"YOU IDIOT!" I hear a pained but extremely angered voice bark from across the room. I look up to see Nina, still not making eye contact with me and blood flooding out of her arm. "YOU IDIOT! FIRST YOU DUMP ME THEN YOU GIVE A MANIC THE KEY TO ENTERAL LIFE!" what? I am seriously lost. I thought Rufus needed the Cup of Ankh as well as the elixir. "YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO SCREW THINGS UP DON'T YOU RUTTER!" Rutter? She never calls me Rutter.

What did I do?


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 – The Piece Of The Puzzle I Was Missing**

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to all the people who have read, liked, loved, followed, favourited or commented/reviewed on my story and has continued to read! Thanks for the support guys! Love ya's :)**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I was about to ask Nina why I was such an idiot. I guess I was an ass to her when we broke up but I had come to rescue her and I had only brought the elixir. He still needed The Cup of Ankh to gain Immortality and eternal life. Didn't he?

I opened my mouth to ask the question but too little too late, Rufus marched in with a smug grin on his face that only says one thing: I have the key to immortality, and the glass bottle half-filled with the yellow elixir. I look back to Nina and she looks terrified. She starts fighting her chains but her face instantly erupts in pain and she stops.

I seriously must be missing something if Rufus and Nina thinks he has won.

All these questions start swirling around in my head like: Is he going to make me go and get the Cup of Ankh instead of letting us go? Is there another way to gain immortality with only the elixir? Is there another Cup? IS THIS ALL A TRICK?!

My thoughts are silenced when I see Rufus digging through his green bag looking for something and Nina begins to fight her chains again. SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS GOING ON?!

Nina abandons her tempt of escape again after the pain seems to become unbearable. I hate seeing Nina in such distress and pain. The last time I saw Nina like this was my own doing. It was the night that she disappeared. The night I yelled at her. I still can see her face as I yelled at her. This was 6the same face she is wearing now.

I hate myself for doing that to her and I swear I will never do that to her again for as long as she lives. Which doesn't look like much longer judging from her broken state.

Rufus finally finds what he is looking for and how it up for e and Nina to see

I don't believe it.

I won't believe it.

I can't believe it.

The Cup Of Ankh!


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 – Man on a Mission**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Howardcarterrocks for their great story! :)**

* * *

Fabian's POV

Rufus can't have the Cup of Ankh! He can't!

Wait a minute? How on earth did he get the Cup of Ankh? I thought Nina had hidden it back at Anubis House a long time ago. So how did Rufus get it?

Then it hit me like a tonne of bricks: RUFUS HAS THE CUP OF ANHK AND THE ELIXIR! HE CAN AGAIN ETERTAL LIFE AND IMMORTALITY! SOME ONE IS GOING TO DIE IF HE DRINKS THE ELIXIR FROM THE CUP OF ANKH!

I start fighting my restraints and thrash around in my chair. Nina and Rufus both turn and look at me.

"That's right boy, I have the Cup of Ankh and the elixir. Don't look so surprized." I don't listen to him. He can rant all he wants but I need to get out of here and get the cup of Ankh and elixir back and save Nina.

Then we can finally get back to being the happy and in love couple that we were before all this happened. I can't wait to hold her in my arms again and kiss her soft lips.

I have to figure out how to get free. I just have to.

I am a man on a mission.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 – Break Free**

* * *

Nina's POV

I have get free. Rufus can't drink the elixir of life from the Cup of Ankh. I quickly start to formulate a plan in my head.

Suddenly Fabian starts to thrash around in his restrains, trying to get free. The Rufus starts rant to Fabian while having his back to me. PERFECT!

While Rufus rants to Fabian, "That's right boy, I have the Cup of Ankh and the elixir. Don't look so surprized…."

I spot the knife Rufus used to slice my arm, at my feet. Twist my head to see the lock on my chains. PERFECT!

Slowly I slide down the pole in my chains, trying not to alert Rufus to my movement. Slowly I reach out for the knife. I can't reach it! I try and stretch my arm out further to reach it. NOPE!

NEW PLAN! Slowly I take my heeled shoe off my left foot and reach my foot out towards the knife. I darg it along the cement floor using my foot then when it is close enough, I stretch out my hand and pick it up.

Slowly I slide back up in my chains to stand straight again. Rufus is still ranting to Fabian and hasn't noticed my movement.

"Now I have the Chosen One, The Cup of Ankh and The Elixir of Life….." Rufus continues ranting.

Slowly I stick the sharp end of the knife in the lock and start to fumble it around, quietly, trying to unlock my chains.

CLICK! The chains come unlocked! CLATTER! CLANK! The chains drop to my feet! Rufus and Fabian both turn to me. I quickly snatch the Elixir out of Rufus' hand before he can register what has happened then I run for the door. I open it then run out into the forest.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 – Forest Chase**

* * *

Fabian's POV

NINA JUST GOT FREE AND STOLE THE ELIXIR OFF RUFUS AND RAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SHE REALLY IS AN AMAZING GIRL!

Rufus isn't too happy though. He takes a minute to register what just happened then he runs out the door and after Nina. You can hear him yelling threats and insults as he goes.

* * *

Nina's POV

I have the elixir and I can hear Rufus yelling after me. I just keep running. My body aches all over but I have to keep running. I can't give the key to eternal life to a psycho path like Rufus. The fact I only have one heel on slows me down a fair bit too but I don't have time to stop and take it off.

I keep running. Deeper and deeper into the forest with an angry man hot on my heels. I can still hear him yelling at me.

Suddenly something hits me right on the base of my spine. It hits me hard and I fall to the ground. I roll over onto my back and see a rock next to me. Rufus threw a rock at me.

I try to get up, using a tree to steady me. The base of my spine hurts like hell! I shriek then fall back down onto my back causing me to cry out in pain again.

I can hear Rufus' feet pounding on the forest floor as he gets closer and closer to me.

I try to stand up again but I fall back down again, screaming in pain. My eyes start to water.

Rufus comes into my sight. He is smirking at me like a mad man. I cringe.

"Did some have an accident?" He mocks. "Well that's what happens to bad girls! NOW GIVE ME THE ELIXIR OR ELSE!"

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 – Fighting Back**

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to all the people who have read, liked, loved, followed, favourited or commented/reviewed on my story and has continued to read! Thanks for the support guys! Love ya's :)**

* * *

Nina's POV

Rufus comes closer and closer to me. I hold the elixir tightly and close to my body. I try to crawl away using my arm that isn't holding the elixir but I wince in pain as my body feels like it is on fire. I turn back to the psycho path that is edging closer to my damaged and frail body that is holding on to the elixir like it is my own baby.

He yells at me again.

"GIVE ME THE ELIXIR BITCH!" There is spit gathering at the corners of his mouth. And his face is red as a strawberry. There are veins sticking out in his neck and forehead.

I am terrified and I am pretty sure he can see that.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH BETTER GIVE ME THE ELIXIR NOW! OR ELSE YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FUCKING BOYFRIEND ARE GOING TO TAKE AN EARLY TRIP THE AFTER LFE! NOW HAND OVER THE ELIXIR!"

Ok now I was mad! Kidnap me! I can deal with it! Beat me till I am back and blue! I can take it! Yell at me and call me a bitch! I won't care! But call me the girlfriend of that bastard! And I am going to make you pay

I start laughing like a nut case! The look on Rufus' face was priceless. You're not the only nutter in town, mate. Even though it hurts really badly to laugh, I continue you. Slowly I stand up, holding the tree beside me for support. Now Rufus looks scared. I look him right in the eye and continue to laugh. He takes a step back, surprised I can still stand.

I stop laugh and smile and evil smile that holds all the pain he has caused and he knows it.

"Rufus, Rufus, Rufus," I tut. "YOU HONESTLY THINK AFTER ALL THAT JACK ASS HAS PUT ME THROUGH THAT I AM STILL HIS GIRLFRIEND? RUFUS, DARLING, THERE IS MORE WRONG IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS THAN YOU KNOW! ALL THIS ABUSE YOU HAVE INFLICTED ON ME WAS MY MEDICINE FOR THAT PAIN! WHAT KIND OF SICK AND TWISTED PERSON AM I? BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU CAN HIT ME AND CUT ME ALL YOU WANT, IT MIGHT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER FOR A LITTLE WHILE. BUT YOUR STILL A LITTLE FUCK OF A MAN AND FABIAN IS STILL A DICK! NO PAIN CAN CHANGE THAT! I KNOW THAT! BUT CALLING ME THAT ASS HOLE'S GIRLFRIEND…WELLLLLL…" I laugh insanely again then stop and pause for a minute. "…THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW! SO THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF YOU AND THAT DICK, FABIAN!"

And with that I take the elixir and slam it into the tree, letting the broken glass cut into my hand. I don't even falter at the glass in my hand. The blood slowly trickles out my hand.

"YOU LOSE!"


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 – Guns**

* * *

Nina's POV

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Rufus yelled at me. He started running towards me so I took that as a hint to run too. I hobbled more than ran in a bent position. Every inch of my body was screaming in pain. I just kept running because I knew that if I stopped and Rufus caught up to me that I would be killed.

"YOU ARE IN FOR IT, YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Rufus yelled from behind me giving me more strength to run just by giving me the image of what he would do to me if he caught me.

That's when I hear the gunshots.

_Bang! Bang!_

It was close. I turned to see Rufus grasping a gun that he had pointed in my direction. I ran faster.

It was getting darker now and we were entering a dense part of the forest. My back was killing me and I was struggling to stay up right.

_Bang! Bang!_

You could hear birds taking off from the trees around due to the fright they received from the gunshots.

I was having trouble standing let alone running for my life. I was breathing heavily and my feet killed seeing as I only had one heeled shoe on.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

There were countless shot that sped up my heart but then everything went quiet. There was silence.

I stopped running and took a second to catch my breath. I reached out and used a tree to steady myself.

_Bang! Bang!_

A bullet slammed into the tree I was leaning on and sent it's bark flying. With that I took off to my left. I dodged trees to my left and right.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Rufus yell from behind at me.

_Bang! Bang!_

A bullet hit me right in the back of the shoulder. I dropped to the ground in pain. I looked at the wound as best I could before realising that if I stayed here I would have a lot more than a bullet wound to deal with. So I began running again.

I could hear the blood pumping in my ears.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

I fell flat on my face. A bullet hit me just above the ankle. I checked my ankle then tried to apply pressure to it and stand up. I fell right back down.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

I jumped to my feet and tried to continue moving.

Because of my injuries and loss of blood as well as my tiredness, I was becoming an easier target because I was slowing down plus all Rufus had to do was follow the trail of blood I left behind.

I kept moving though. But I tripped on a risen tree root and had to hush a scream. I slowly crawled through the trees and sat at the base of one.

Sure I had lost Rufus due to the lack of gunshots I had heard, I just sat there catching my breath.

What am I going to do?

_Bang!_


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53 – And…...**

* * *

Nina's POV

The bullet hit the tree I was sitting against. My head snapped around to see a crazed Rufus. The was my hint to leave. I got up and ran.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Leaves came tumbling down on me from where Rufus had shot them off their branches and sharp splinters of bark where flying everywhere. Some stuck in my skin like needles.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

A bullet hit in in the high and I came tumbling down onto the grass. I rolled onto my back and tried to crawl away from the mad man with the gun but I was forced to stop when my back hit a tree.

"What you going to do now, Bitch?" Rufus asked me in a sinister voice as he came closer and closer to me. I was cornered and I couldn't get away.

_Bang! Bang!_

Rufus shot the ground beside me, obviously trying to scare me. And it worked. I flinched at the sound of the gun.

Rufus began to laugh like a psycho-path and I took that as a chance to crawl away. Rufus didn't like that.

_Bang!_

He shot me in the gut and I collapsed onto my stomach on the ground.

"Nina, Nina, Nina.." Rufus said menacingly. He lifted me up but me hair and squatted a bit so we were face to face. "I really didn't want it to come to this but seeing how you destroyed my chances of gaining immortality by smashing the elixir, you leave me know choice."

Rufus points the gun at my face and…


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 – Free and No Plan**

* * *

Nina's POV

I wait for the gunshot that will end my life. But it never comes. Instead I am slapped across the face with the gun.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW, I AM NOT GOING TO…. I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER BEFORE I END YOUR PATHETIC LIFE." Rufus snarled at me. And with that he picked me up and chucked me over his shoulder like a ragdoll. He began heading in the direction of the warehouse.

We enter the warehouse and Rufus drops me onto the cold, hard cement. I writher in pain. I must be like Christmas for Fabian. Next Rufus picks me up and throws me at the wall. As my back collides with the wall a bite my lip to silence a scream. I am not giving Rufus or Fabian for that matter, any more pleasure from this.

My sight goes blurry and all the noise around me just sounds like mumbles.

* * *

Fabian's POV

"WERE'S THE STRONG BITCH THAT SMASH THE ELIXIR IN THE FOREST? WERE IS SHE NOW, CHOSEN ONE?" Rufus yells at Nina. Thank god that she smashed the elixir but now I have to help her.

Rufus walks over to Nina who is lying next to the wall. He kicks her, hard, in the stomach. She groans a little but seems to stifle it. Rufus kicks her again and again. Blood is flowing out of Nina everywhere. It is breaking my heart to just watch it happen.

"RUFUS! GET AWAY FROM HER!" I yell at the man who has now picked up a dazed Nina by the hair.

"THIS BITCH DESERVES EVERYTHING THAT IS COMING TO HER!" Rufus yells and bashes her into the wall behind her. He punches her in the face and gut. I HAVE TO HELP HER.

I look at my chains that hold me to the chain. _Think, Fabian, think! _I say to myself. I look at the chair I am strapped to. Wood! If I can slam the chair hard enough, up against the wall, the chair should break and the chains will come loose.

I stand up even though it is more of a bent of position seeing as I am still tied to the chair. Rufus is too busy with Nina to notice me moving.

He picks up the knife she used to free herself and starts cutting her arms and face. She is crying and holding back screams.

I take a few steps forward then run backwards and slam the chair into the brick wall. The chair snaps into three pieces and I can step out of the chains. Rufus noticed the noise this made. His head snapped around to see me free.

"STAY, BITCH!" He yells at Nina then charges at me.

I didn't think this far ahead.

What am I going to do?


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55 – Turning Tables**

* * *

Fabian's POV

Rufus grabs me and pushes me up against the wall. He is still holding the knife that is coated in Nina's blood. He tries to stab it right into my chest but I grab his wrist and use all my will and energy to push away the knife but Rufus is still strong and is putting up a tremendous fight.

I work on trying to push Rufus away from me. He is a pretty sturdy built man and I am having trouble doing it.

Just when I think I am about to win, Rufus knees me in the gut then whacks me in the back of the head with the blunt end of his knife. I drop to the ground, vision blurred from the jab to the back of the head. Rufus begins to walk back over to Nina who has seen him and is trying to crawl away from him.

"YOUR TURN AGAIN, BITCH!" Rufus snarls at Nina as he picks her up and throws her at the other wall, across the room. You can hear the sound of bones crunching as she hits the wall. She screams out an agonizing shriek.

I have to stop Rufus.

He drops the knife near Nina's face, just to scare her then cracks his knuckles. He picks up Nina and punches her multiple times in the face. Her face is bloody and she is crying.

I start to look around the room for anything that could help me beat Rufus and save Nina.

Then I spot it.

I try to get up but I fail and fall back down. So I start to crawl across the floor. My head hurts like hell and so does my stomach.

Just a little further.

Rufus drops Nina to the floor and starts kicking her. She yelps and cries in pain.

I stretch out my arm and wrap my fingers around the item. Then slowly I stand up and get into position.

"RUFUS!" I yell.

He stops beating Nina but doesn't make any other moves, think I am still on the ground.

"Rutter, Rutter, Rutter. You have to learn to wait your turn," He says evilly.

"Shut the fuck up, Rufus and get away from Nina!" I yell at the man who still has his back to me.

Rufus slowly begins to turn around with a huge smirk plastered on his face. His face drops the second he sees me.

Pointing the gun at his head…


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56 – Triggers**

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to all the people who have read, liked, loved, followed, favourited or commented/reviewed on my story and has continued to read! Thanks for the support guys! Love ya's :)**

**P.s. For the people who decided to flame just because I made a 2 second bad choice, I really don't care what you think of me so your reviews are staying up for everyone to see.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! :)**

* * *

Fabian's POV

"Come on, Boy, put the gun," Rufus said to me a little shaken.

"No Rufus, this is for Nina and everything you have put her through," I said getting ready to pull the trigger.

"But then whose fault was it that your girlfriend was out in the woods alone?" Rufus asked me, obviously trying to play mind games with me.

"I made a mistake, mistakes can be forgiven but what you did was intentional and was fore your own gain. That kind of thing can never be forgiven." I say defending myself.

"Forgiven, huh? I don't think so. If only you had heard all the things she has said about you. Trust me, mate, you're just as far in it as me."

"DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO YOURSELF." I said through raged and gritted teeth.

"If you think this Bitch is ever going to forgive you are sadly mistaken, she didn't even think you were coming. SHE WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Rufus growled at me.

"SHUT UP!" I yell back at him.

"You can play hero all you want but she knows what you're really like. I don't know what you did to make her mad but that is the only way she has made it through my torture. You should hear her talk to herself." Rufus says sinisterly. "She has made up her mind and she is NEVER going to forgiv…"

_Bang! _


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57 – The Knife**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I pulled the trigger and the bullet shot right into Rufus' head. Rufus fell to the floor. Finally he was dead.

I heard a groan then realised Nina was still injured. I begin to rush to her side.

* * *

Nina's POV

I heard a _Bang!_ Then Rufus fell to the floor in front of me. Fabian stood there holding the gun for a minute, lost in thought.

I try to move but I can't. I release a groan when my efforts fail. Fabian lowers the gun to his side, and then spots me. I don't want him anywhere near me.

He begins to move towards me.

But something catches my eye. Rufus' hand twitches. Fabian notices it too and stops dead in his tracks. Rufus' body twitches again. Then a pained roar escapes his lips. He is alive?

He reaches for the knife beside me, I try to reach it first but I still can't move.

"A…prez-ent….R-r-rutter…." He groans out.

He uses his last ounce of strength and plunges the knife into my chest. I scream out at the top of my lungs in pure agony.

Fabian points the gun back at the crazed man that is laying on the floor beside me.

_Bang!_

Another bullet goes into Rufus' chest and his body falls limp. He is dead for real this time.

Fabian rushes over to me and I try to move away but I can't. I am coughing and spluttering and the knife is still lodged in my chest. Fabian wraps his arms, carefully, around me to assess the damage to my body. I slowly bring my hand up to the knife's handle and yank it out of my chest. I drop the knife beside me.

I start coughing up blood and my vision goes fuzzy.

"Stay with me, Nina! Please! Stay with me!" Fabian begs me but I can't.

I slowly slip into darkness.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58 – Hospitals**

* * *

Nina's POV

I wake up in a white room. It smells like disinfectant. I look around the room and I see needles, different sized tubes filled with tablets and liquids and Fabian. He is sitting in a chair beside my bed, asleep.

I can't remember what happened or how I got here. I think as hard as I can but nothing.

Then Fabian wakes up and looks at me drearily, but his eyes widen when he sees I am wake. The second he looks at me and looks me straight in the eye, I remember everything.

Mark kissing me, Fabian breaking up with me, Rufus kidnapping me and torturing me, Me giving Rufus the Cup of Ankh, Fabian getting captured by Rufus, Me smashing the elixir's bottle, Rufus beating me, Fabian shooting Rufus, twice, Rufus stabbing me and darkness.

"Nina! You're awake!" Fabian yells. He tries to give me a hug but I wriggle away.

"Get away from me! Now! Get away! Leave me alone! Get out!" I yell at Fabian. He looks heartbroken but I don't know why. "JUST GET OUT!" I yell and finally Fabian leaves looking like he was the one who was stabbed in the chest.

Minutes later, Amber, Patricia, Alfie and Eddie enter the room.

"NINA!" Amber yells and give me a hug bone crushing hug.

"It's so great to see you awake," Patricia says smiling then giving me a hug.

"The house hasn't been the same without you," Alfie says then gives me a hug.

"Yeah, there certainly was less excitement," Eddie says before hugging me too.

"So what has happen?" I ask and naturally, Amber takes this question,

"Well, you have been in a coma or three months, you had a broken ankle, wrist, elbow, leg and about three ribs as well as a fractured back, and don't worry it was only a minor little fracture, four bullet wounds and lots of ugly cuts and stuff like that," Amber explains in her 'How disgusting!' voice. "But they all healed while you were in your coma, so you should be as good as new, well….." Amber looks at the two boys then leans in close to whisper something in my ear, "And the bullet that shot you in the shoulder was shot on angle soooo you kinda have a bullet in your right breast," Then she leans back out and talks in her normal perky voice, "But other than that you should be good as new."

"What's up with Fabian? He came out of your room looking like someone stole his puppy," Patricia tells me. And so he should.

"Just because I lived through this doesn't mean I want to take that douchebag back!" I exclaim.

"Owww, that was pretty harsh," Alfie says.

"You do realise Fabian was the one who saved you right?" Eddie asks.

"Yeah but I also remember him giving the key to Immortality to a mad man," I tell them.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59 – Trouble**

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to all the people who have read, liked, loved, followed, favourited or commented/reviewed on my story and has continued to read! Thanks for the support guys! Love ya's :)**

**I have been receiving more reviews from flamers. I don't care what they think. But I am a Bitch and I shouldn't have done what I did. It's that easy for me to admit I am a Bitch. So say what you want about me, complain all you want, but I am the stupid blonde Bitch that only cares about the positive reviews.**

**Peace out!**  
**xBitchx, Formerly TwinkleRose**

**LOVE YA ALL! :)**

* * *

Nina's POV

Once I finally got everyone out of my room, Fabian came back in.

"I don't want to talk to you," I told him as he stepped into the room.

"But Nina, I am sorry, I didn't know that it was Mark's fault. You would have done the same if you saw me and Joy kissing," He told me.

"Yeah I mean, at least you didn't make out with Joy while I was gone," I said sarcastically but believing he didn't make out with Joy when I was gone. That was until I saw his guilty looking face.

"You did, didn't you, you little ass hole!" I yell at him.

"Technically, she kissed me… multiple times….." He said shakily. Okay, now I was pissed off.

"Get out!" I yelled at him.

"But, Ninees," But I don't even let him finish that sentence.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME NINEES! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME FABIAN RUTTER, DEAD! NOW GET OUT!" I yell at him and he finally gets the message and leaves.

That's when I see Joy run up to him just outside my door and what do you know? KISS HIM!

I run back to my hospital bed and cry into the pillow.

* * *

Fabian's POV

Nina just kicked me out of her room.

I can't believe that I was so blant with her about the whole Joy Kiss problem. This was exactly what got us into this mess in the first place.

And speak of the devil who should come running down the hall, none other than the evil witch herself, Joy. Before I can say anything she slams her lips into mine. I shove her off me.

"Joy just piss off already, no one wants you around!" I yell at her. I just hope Nina didn't see her kiss me or else I will be in even more trouble.

* * *

Nina's POV

I am sitting there crying when I realise this is exactly what I promised myself I wouldn't do anymore.

I also promised myself something else and tonight I am going to do it!

Good bye Fabian Rutter!


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60 – Paying a Visit**

* * *

**Hey. I have received a lot of reviews from flamers and people supporting me. I have ignored any flaming responses but flamers are also attacking my supporters. I am not hiding behind my supports, I am grateful to them but they don't deserve the abuse. I want all the arguing and fighting to end. If you have a problem with me or my story, fine, private message me and I will do my best to improve otherwise don't read and review. It's simple.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to all the people who have read, liked, loved, followed, favourited or commented/reviewed on my story and has continued to read! Thanks for the support guys! Love ya's :)**

* * *

Nina's POV

It's 1:33 in the morning. I am sitting alone in my room. I grab the drip that I am hooked up to and yank it from my arm. I bit my lip to stifle a yelp of pain. Slowly I climb out of bed and grab some clothes from a bag of my belongings that Amber brought for me. I get changed into some blue wash skinny jeans and a pink tank top with light brown ankle boots.

I grab a clipboard that a doctor has left in my room. I go through all the papers until I get to the last one. I rip the bottom off it and look around for a pen. I spot one sitting on a bench across the room. I grab it then I write down a letter to my friends on it.

I grab the bag full of my things and leave the note on the end of my bed.

I slowly open the door to the hospital's hallway. I peer out checking to see if any nurses or doctors are walking around. It is empty. I step out into the corridor and carefully shut the door behind me. Then I tip toe down the hall. I get to the entrance and see the old man at reception is drooling and in a deep sleep. I quickly bolt out the front door into the cool night air.

I call a taxi and get in.

"Where to Miss?" the taxi driver asks.

"The airport, but can we make one stop on the way?" I ask.

"Yeah sure, as long as you have the money I can drive you anywhere."

* * *

We arrive at my one stop. I get out of the taxi and walk up to the large building before me. I stretch my hand out to touch the door handle that used to be so familiar to me. I slowly push it open and it creaks slightly.

I wander down the eerie hall until I reach a door. I carefully turn the nob and push the door open.

I am met by two slumbering bodies. I pass the sandy haired boy to I boy that I hated with a burning passion.

Fabian.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61 – Knife**

* * *

Nina's POV

I slide my hand into my back pocket and pull out a plastic zip lock bag. I open the bag and pull out its contents. One bloody knife. It is the same knife Rufus stabbed into my chest and the blood is mine. The police knew who was responsible due to Rufus being the obvious culprit so they didn't need the knife as evidence. So I arrived at the hospital with the knife still in my chest. They removed it and placed it in a cabinet in my room expecting me not to find it. But I did and I've kept it hidden under my pillow, waiting for this moment.

Fabian hurt me so badly and now it was time to return the favour. I held the knife up above my head, ready to plunge it into his chest. I slammed it down with as must force as I could muster but it stopped. I stopped just as the point of the knife was about to enter his chest.

I couldn't do it. I wanted to but I couldn't.

Just looking at Fabian's peaceful face brought back so many memories. Good memories. Of us laughing together and spending time together. It almost felt as if… I still loved him.

I dropped the knife on the floor beside his bed. It made a clattering sound and he began to stir. That was it. I ran. I ran out of the house, tears falling down my cheeks. I didn't even bother to shut the front door. I just wanted to be out of there. I climb back into the cab, crying.

"Miss, are you alright?" he cab driver asks.

"I'm fine, please, just take me to the airport." I beg through my tears. He cab driver does as his asked and drives off.

Looking out of the back window I can see Anubis House vanishing into the distance.

* * *

Fabian's POV

I awaken to the sound of something falling to the floor to the side of my bed. I sit up and rub my eyes just in time to see a shadowy figure running out the door. Jump out of bed and run into the hallway, the front door is wide open. I poke my head out to see if the shadowy figure is out there but I see nothing.

I shut the door and wander back to my bed, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I kick my toe on something on the way back to my bed. It sliced two of my toes just slightly. I must have kicked it under the bed. I crouch down and peer under my bed. There is a dim light coming from the crack in the door. And can just make out something glinting a scarlet red. I squint and then I recognise the object. I reach out and wrap my hand around the handle of the weapon.

This was Rufus's knife.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62 – Airport**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I look at the dangerous weapon and I have flash backs of it lodged in Nina's chest. Nina! I don't know who brought this here but I have to check if Nina's alright.

I quickly get a change into some clothes then call a cab. I just hope Nina's alright.

I reach the hospital and run inside at the rate of knots. I run down the white halls to Nina's room. I open the door and the room is abandoned.

No! they beat me here and have taken my Nina way forever. My eyes begin to cloud with tears so I wander over to the bed and sit down. My head is spinning. I only just got Nina back and I've already lost her again. I put my head in my hands and try to think. That's when I see a note at the end of the bed. I sit up and pick it up.

The note reads:

_Dear Anubis House_

_I have had enough of this emotional roller-coaster. I can't stay while Fabian is still around so I have decided to leave. I am returning home to America. I love you all (almost all)._

_From Nina_

* * *

Nina's POV

I am currently waiting to board the plane. The plane will start boarding in five minutes. I sit down and fiddle with my boarding pass. I'm going to miss England. I heard a man announce over the loud speaker:

'Flight 3A9 to New York, America is now boarding.'

That's my cue. I get up and start walking towards the boarding area. I am about to hand my boarding pass to the clerk when I hear someone calling my name.

"Nina!" I turn around to see Fabian running towards me.

"Fabian?" I ask confused.

"Nina, please don't go," He says slightly out of breath.

"Fabian, I have to, I can't do this anymore." I tell him.

"Nina, look I'm sorry, I know the incident with Mark wasn't your fault and I'm sorry." He says.

"I'm not staying," I tell him. He takes a step closer to me and puts his hands on my upper arms.

"Please, Nina, please stay because….I love you." and with that he smashes his lips into mine. I don't even have to think, I instantly kiss back with all the passion I have. His arms go around my waist and mine go around his neck. All the pain and hurt I felt before washes way with this kiss. This Kiss was everything.

Slowly we both pull way and Fabian rests his forehead against mine. "I love you too….." I say.

"Excuse me, Miss but if you want to board the plane, you had better do it now," The clerk says.

"Um…" I say and Fabian takes the boarding pass out of my hands and tears it in half.

"You're not going anywhere," Fabian says and I smile happily and pull him into another kiss.


End file.
